Cold Heart, Warm Touch
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Evolution seemed to take pleasure out of putting her down anyway they could. Somwhere along the way, she softens up the Legend Killer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- All I have been doing lately is one parters, so I decided I wanted to do another muti-chapter story. This idea has been done hundreds of times, I'm sure. But I'm sure I can put in different twist to it. I would love to hear what you think.**

**Summary- Evolution seemed to make it a hobby to verbally abuse her, unknown to them about her past. She ends up unknowingly softening the Legend Killer.**

**Pairings- Nothing is definite yet, but we'll see how it goes. I'm going for a Maria/Randy and possible Mickie/Batista.**

**Cold Heart, Warm Touch**

_Great, this should be fun_, was the last thought running through Maria's head as she, Candice, and Mickie were walking down the hallway, towards an oncoming Evolution. They never bothered the other girls as much as they did her, it was like it was a hobby of their's to pick on her.

"I just remembered, I promised to meet Jeff in a few minutes." Maria tells the other two girls, trying to avoid a confrontation with the men only a few feet away.

"Maria don't let them get to you, they are harmless." Mickie assures her, seeing the worried glances her friend was giving to the men.

"Really I don't want to go near them." She feared them, all of them. Batista was the only one she would go around, and that was if he was by himself. She tried to not even look at Randy and Hunter. They believed they ran the show, and their attitude was even worse when they were backstage at an arena, as they were currently.

"They won't do anything to you." Candice says. It's not what they do, it's what they say. Hunter and Randy get a sick pleasure out of degrading her for no reason at all. Batista would stand there looking as if he had something better to do, while all Ric did was smirk.

"Seriously girls, I'm just going to go the other way." She tells them, catching a smirking Hunter looking at her. Candice and Mickie didn't object after that, knowing they wouldn't change Maria's mind.

"Where are you going?" Candice asks Mickie as she walks ahead.

"To give those jerks a piece of my mind." She replies, walking right up to Evolution, not intimidated in the least. It took a minute but they finally realized she was standing there.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Randy asks with a sneer.

"Yeah, you can leave Maria alone." Mickie says, getting right to the point.

"Why would we do a thing like that?"

"She's scared to even walk near you over sized assholes." Mickie says, becoming angry.

"Good, that's the way it should be." Hunter replies, not caring in the least about Maria.

"Just leave her alone Hunter, you to Randy." Mickie warns then turns around to catch up with Maria.

"Did she really just threaten us?" Randy asks the other three.

"I believe she did champ, you better watch out." Dave says with a smile, amused at Mickie having the courage to tell Hunter off.

It was in the middle of Raw, when Hunter decided Evolution needed to have a little chat with Maria. They weren't scheduled to go to the ring for another hour, and in their eyes, that was plenty of time to bother their favorite victim, Maria. Dave decided to stay in the locker room, and Ric was no where to be found, so it was just Hunter and Randy. They walked to the women's locker room and knocked, knowing Maria was the only one in there.

"What do you two want?" She asks in disgust upon seeing who it was.

"To have a little talk." Hunter says, pushing himself into the room when he sees she is fully clothed, Randy following behind him.

"You guys can't come in here." Maria says, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. They have never came to the locker room to harass her.

"Looks like we can." Randy says, sitting on the couch making himself comfortable, while Hunter stands in front of Maria.

"Did you really think getting Mickie to yell at us would make us stop?" Hunter asks, stepping closer to her.

"I..I don't know what your talking about." Maria tells him, taking a step back.

"Of course you don't. Just let me tell you Maria, we are Evolution, the most powerful thing in the WWE, we do what we want, to who we want, when we want. Got it?" Hunter tells her, trapping her against the wall, so she couldn't move.

_Flashback_

"_Maria, you segment is up next." Matt, the stage man informs her, stepping inside the room._

"_Thanks, I'll be out in a minute." It wasn't more than two minutes later that he had her pinned up against the wall, pressed tightly against her._

"_Get off of me. Now." Maria yelled, trying to push him off so she could move._

"_I know you want it." He said grabbing her._

"_No. Stop. Please." She begged. _

"_Don't deny it Maria, it'll be better for both of us if you don't." He whispered, his hand moving to the button on her jeans._

"_My segments up next." She said, still struggling to get free._

"_No, it's in another half hour. Plenty of time to let us play." He tells her, trying to pull down her tight pants._

"_Stop, please stop." She begged, tears flowing down her cheeks." He didn't get much further because Torrie Wilson and Ashley walked into the room, and got him off her before he could do anything. Matt was fired the next day._

_End Flashback_

Randy saw the tears in her eyes, and guilt began to set inside of him before he quickly wiped it away. He is the Legend Killer, he doesn't feel guilty. But the look on Maria's face, mixed with fear and tears, was enough to make anyone feel guilty. He couldn't look weak in front of Hunter though.

"Come on man, we should go warm up and see what the plan is for tonight." Randy says, putting his hand on Hunter's shoulder, who was still telling Maria he could do whatever he wanted.

"Your right Randy. Maria, think before you send your little friends to us." Hunter says pushing off the wall and heading out the door, Randy of course right on his heels. Before he got out the door, he turned around and saw Maria shaking, and crying harder than before. It took all he had in him not to go back in there with her. He would be sure to take it a little easier on her from now on, he still couldn't figure out why she would so emotional over Hunter, when he was like that with everyone. He would find out.


	2. Chapter 2: Im not admitting your right

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad so many people took an interest into the story. I promise, that things will pick up in the next two chapters. I just have to give a few on how Randy is perceived, and how he really is. Here's the next part, tell me what you think!**

"Where the hell have you two been?" Dave asks as his two teammates enter Evolution's locker room.

"Dealing with some pest." Hunter says.

"You were gone too long Hunter, we are up next and we have no strategy." Dave tells him.

"I'm the game, I always have a strategy." He says confidently.

"And that would be?"

"Just trust me." Hunter says, not offering anything else to Dave, or Ric. It wasn't long after they had their match, and like Hunter said, he did indeed have a strategy. Of course, it was one the world has seen week after week, distract the ref and cheat. If anyone had it perfected, it is Evolution.

"Wooooo, that is why we are the best baby." Ric yells as they make their way down the hall.

"Damn right we are, and we are going to continue this win by going out tonight."

"Even when we lose Hunter, we still go out." Dave says, rolling his eyes at his leader.

"First off Dave, we never lose, secondly, we always have something to celebrate."

"And that is?" Randy asks.

"I'm the champ." Randy and Dave both roll their eyes, going unnoticed by Ric and Hunter, but not to each other.

"What really happened when you and Hunter disappeared today?" Dave asks Randy. They, along with just about every other Raw superstar are at a large club. The other two members of Evolution were currently up at the bar with two women on each arm.

"He went and bitched at Maria." He tells him, taking a sip of his beer. His eyes every so often drifting to the dance floor at a dancing Brunette.

"Is that why you are currently starring a hole through her?" Dave asks smiling, catching his young friend.

"I'm not starring at her."

"You haven't been acting like your normal asshole self." Dave comments, noticing a change in Randy since he returned with Hunter.

"Conceited doesn't make me an asshole." Randy tells him.

"Your right Randy, being an ass makes you an asshole. But seriously man, is something wrong?" He asks, truly concerned about Randy. Normally, Randy would already be at the hotel, and have gone through at least three women. Being part of Evolution, doesn't guarantee you many friends, so they really only had each other. Hunter and Ric weren't really an option, both to focused on winning their next match.

"I think Hunter might have went to far today when we went and saw Maria."

"Why, what happened?" Dave asks, concerned for Maria, knowing how harsh Hunter can be.

"He didn't do anything except threaten her, along with the usual. But when he had her pinned against the wall she started crying." Randy says, Maria's tear stained face burned in his memory.

"She probably thought he was going to do what Matt tried to do to her." Dave says, confusing Randy.

"Whose Matt?"

"He was that tech man who got fired a few months ago. He tried to rape Maria in the girls dressing room." Dave tells him, surprised he didn't know this.

"How come I didn't know about this?" Randy asks, never hearing anything about this.

"To busy following Hunter around I'd imagine."

"I do what I have to do to get to the top." Randy says, taking another sip of his beer. Over an hour here and he is still on his first drink, clue two that something was wrong with him.

"Why do you suddenly care so much about Maria. I don't remember the last time you should compassion for someone other than yourself."

"I don't care about her, I was just curious, that's all." Randy says, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Your right, what was I thinking? How could Randy Orton, the Legend Killer show sympathy for someone else."

"What's your problem tonight Dave?"

"Your turning into him Randy!" Dave half yells at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hunter, Randy. Your like a clone of his. Do you really want to turn out like that? It broke up his marriage, turned him cold, and lost his friendships."

"I'm not anything like Hunter."

"Then just admit that when you saw Maria crying, you were worried. There's nothing wrong with it Randy, your human." Dave scolds him.

"I wasn't worried Dave. If you hate Hunter so much, why are you in Evolution?"

"Like you said Randy, I'll do what it takes to make it to the top, but that is no reason to be an asshole. You were worried about Maria, at least your not completely cold yet."

"Fuck you Dave." He says, standing up and exiting the building, sick of hearing Dave preach to him. As soon as he stepped outside, he began shivering. It's January, their Chicago, and it's cold. He had no way other than to walk the mile or so back to the hotel. It was just after midnight, there was no way Hunter was going to leave this early, and he was the only one who had a car. He had no jacket, not even a sweatshirt.

"Honestly, could this night get any worse?" He questions himself.

"I doubt it." He answers himself.

"You can add talking to yourself on the list of your bad traits Randy." He continued muttering to himself. He could have swore the temperature was dropping a degree every step he took. He passes a bank that displayed the time, and saw it had three degrees on it.

"Great genius, walk in pneumonia weather with no coat, anymore brilliant ideas?" He yells at himself.

"Randy...do you um...need a ride somewhere?" Randy turned to look at the car that had slowed beside him, then up to the driver.


	3. Chapter 3: It's only three degrees

**A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews. I had a long twenty debate with myself on who I wanted the driver to be lol. I like the final outcome. There has been a lot of nice Randy in the past chapters, but in the upcoming few, not so much. Read and tell me what you think.**

"Randy...do you um...need a ride somewhere?" Randy turned to look at the car that had slowed beside him, then up to the driver. Seeing who it was reminded him why he was walking in the cold anyway, so instead of answering, he rolled his eyes and kept walking.

"It's really cold out, I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"I'm fine." He says, putting his hands in his pockets and continuing his walk.

"Oh well okay. Jeff let one of his sweatshirts in here, do you want it?" She asks, seeing his shivering form getting colder by the minute

"No Maria, I don't want your boyfriends sweatshirt, and I don't want a ride to the hotel." He tells her becoming annoyed.

"Oh, Jeff's not my boyfriend." Maria tells him, still driving beside his walking form, ignoring the drivers honking their horn and passing her.

"I don't really care, just let me alone." That statement seemed to piss her off, she sped up the car a little and pulled over and got out.

"I don't know what I did to you Randy Orton, and frankly I don't care." She yells at him. Randy stands there in shock that she us actually yelling at him. After standing there for a minute, he begins to walk around her.

"I don't think so. Get in the car right now." She says, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the car.

"What the hell Maria. Let me go." Randy says, pulling his arm away.

"It is less than ten degrees out, you have no jacket on now get your ass into the car." If it weren't for the fact that she was pulling him, and yelling at him, he would find her sudden attitude change a turn on. Deciding it would be best for him to just get in the car, to avoid frost bite and an angry Maria, he did. It was silent for a moment, before Randy thought of something.

"With what happened to you in the past, why would you do that to me? Especially after what Hunter did earlier?" Randy asks her, knowing about what happened with Matt and surprised she confronted him like she did.

"You know about what happened with Matt?" She asks quietly.

"Well yeah, so I was wondering why would you let me in a car with you."

"Your harmless Randy. You put on a good show, but beneath it all is just a little scared boy." She tells him matter of factly.

"I have nothing to be scared of. I am the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history."

"How many other championships have you held since then?"

"Well none.."

"Failure Randy, your scared of failure. That's why you follow Hunter around like a lost puppy." She tells him.

"What are you, a doctor?" He asks sarcastically, knowing their was some truth in her words.

"No, but I had a minor in psychology." She says, offering him a smile.

"I don't get why your being so nice to me. I've been an ass to you." He says, not understanding how she can forgive everything in a short amount of time.

"Actually, you never have one anything to me, Hunter has."

"Yeah but I just stood there and let him do it." He says as they pull into the parking lot of the hotel.

"I never expected anything from you Randy, and I still don't." Maria tells him, getting out of the car, not waiting for an answer from him. Randy sat there and watched her go, realizing that was the first conversation he has had with someone besides Dave, about something other than wrestling in a long time. As he watched her walk away, he had a sudden urge to make sure she got to her room okay. Something was definitely wrong, Randy Orton never cared about the well being of other people.

"Hold on Maria." But maybe tonight he does.

"Did you want something?" She asks turning around to face him.

"I just wanted to...uh...walk you to your room...It's on the way to mine sooo." He stabbers out. A girl making Randy Orton shy, who would have ever thought they would see the day.

"Who knew you could be a gentleman?" She asks playfully. His opinion of her was changing quickly. He didn't view her as some dumb ditzy diva anymore. He could tell she was highly intelligent.

"I have my moments." He says, humor in his voice. They were silent as they entered the large building, then the elevator.

"So Saturday night we are in Raleigh, and Jeff is having a party. You want to go?" She asks as they wait for the floor 12 to approach.

"Jeff and I aren't exactly the best of friends." Randy tells her.

"Jeff has nothing against you. Neither do the other guys. You know they don't look down on you for being in Evolution right?" Truthfully, he figured they all hated him for that exact reason.

"Still, we aren't friendly with each other."

"Randy listen. There will be alcohol there. Chris loves everyone when he's drunk, and the other guys act like a bunch of sophomores, you'd probably have a good time."

"Hunter usually likes us to go out together after a show."

"Tell him you have other plans. You can even bring Dave, he gets along well with the others." Dave gets along with the other guys? Since when?

"I'm not sure. I'll think about it." He says as the elevator opens, allowing them to step out.

"Well, I thank you for this wonderful, short walk to my room kind sir." Maria says, batting her eyes at him playfully.

"Don't get used to it." He says smiling at her, standing in front of her door.

"You know tonight is the first time I think I ever seen you smile Randy."

"I smile all the time." He says giving her a confused look.

"I didn't say smirk, I said smile. Your not the same when Hunter's not around."

"Good or bad?" He questions.

"Definitely good. Good night Randy." She says and enters her room before he can say anything else. To anyone else around, they would have never believed this is Randy Orton, he walked a girl to her room, and it wasn't on his agenda to sleep with her. Having no where else to go, he decided to head back to the room he and Dave were sharing. Hunter and Ric always got their own room, because they were better than everyone else. Randy was surprised to find Dave sitting on his bed watching TV when he entered.

"Where the hell were you?" Dave asks him angrily.

"Nowhere." Randy says casually making his way to his bed.

"I came after you ten minutes after you left, and you were no where to be found." Dave says, worry evident in his voice. Dave was about ten years older than Randy, and was the one to always look out for the younger man, keeping his head straight and keeping him out of trouble.

"I got a ride man. Calm down." Randy tells him, knowing how worked up Dave can get.

"Did you ever think to pick up the phone and tell me so I wasn't running around looking for you?" Dave asks, still angry.

"You don't control my life, I can do what I want Dave. So if I want to get a ride with Maria, I can and I don't have to tell you about it." He says, becoming frustrated with the older man.

"Wait. Maria was the one who gave you a ride?" He asks in disbelief.

"Technically she forced me in the car, afraid I was going to freeze to death." Randy tells him.

"The same Maria you made cry just four hours prior?"

"I didn't make her cry, Hunter did. Damn Dave, I'm cold but I'm not heartless." Dave just gives him a 'yeah right' look.

"So then what, did you buy ice cream, hold hands, and skip through daisies?" Dave asks sarcastically, having a hard time believing what Randy is saying.

"We danced in the moonlight, and confessed our love for each other first." Randy says smirking.

"With the way you have been acting tonight, that wouldn't surprise me." Dave says with a laugh.

"Shut up. So anyway, Maria invited me to a party at Jeff's Saturday."

"Aw, when is the wedding?" He asks with a smirk matching Randy's.

"Asshole. So do you want to go?"

"I love you man, but I don't swing that way."

"And you call me immature. Seriously though, do you think Hunter will let me go?"

"Hunter doesn't control your life Randy, if you want to go, then go." Dave tells him, angry at Hunter for what he is doing to Randy.

"I don't know though. I don't really associate with the other guys, but I hear you do." Randy says, casting Dave a curious glance.

"I talk to some of them. Listen Randy, I'm going to the party, I was already invited by Jeff. I think you want to go, whether it be for Maria, or to hang out with someone other than Ric and Hunter."

"When did you become my father?" This was the second person to tell him what he was thinking tonight, first Maria and now Dave. Was he really that easy to read?

"The day I saved your sorry ass from a beating in the ring."

"Funny, I don't remember that." Randy says throwing a pillow at him

"What did I tell you about throwing things at me?" Dave asks, chucking the pillow back at him, twice as hard. Randy just laughed and put it under his head laying back. They were both quiet for a long while, Dave half asleep until...

"Who did you save me from in the ring?"


	4. Chapter 4: Friend or Teammate?

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews. I know when the Evolution broke up, they started with Randy, and at the time, Jericho and Jeff weren't still with the company. In this story they are, and Evolution didn't turn on Randy. I promise more Randy/Maria moments in the upcoming chapters, it just didn't fit in anywhere in this chapter. **

"What do you mean you two aren't coming out with us tonight? I retained the belt tonight and we are going out." Hunter yells at them.

"I don't feel so..." Randy starts before getting cut of by Dave.

"Hardy's having a party at his place and we were invited, so we are going." Dave tells Hunter, going against the plan of lying to him.

"The hell you are. Your going out with the rest of Evolution." Hunter demands.

"No Hunter, that's where your wrong. I'm going to Jeff's tonight." Dave says.

"Then you can consider yourself independent, because you will be out o Evolution." Hunter threats, knowing that will make Dave stay.

"Then consider me out. Randy, you coming?" Dave asks. Randy shifts uncomfortably as three sets of eyes stare at him. So far Ric was the only one who hasn't said anything.

"I'm sure Randy will be staying, won't you champ?" Hunter says. Randy looks from his mentor to his best friend, not sure what to do.

"I'm sorry Dave, but I can't." Randy tells him.

"Your going to regret this Randy. You really think they care about you? Sure they do, as long as you have that gold along your waist. Watch your back when you lose it Randy, because you'll have no one, and I mean no one." Dave says angrily before grabbing his belongings and leaving.

"We didn't need him anyway. He never did anything for us." Except help you win all your matches, Randy adds in his mind.

"It's his loss Hunter. We can work without him." Ric says, talking for the first time.

"Are you guys forgetting that he is half the tag team champion with you Ric?" Randy reminds them.

"Simple, they will lose the tag belts next week to Regal and Lance Storm, then the following weeks, you and Ric will get them back." Hunter explains.

"So we are going to turn on Dave?"

"He turned his back on us Randy, so we are going to do the same to him ." Ric says.

"Enough about that. Time to celebrate."

It was a long night for Randy. As he watched Hunter and Ric dance with different girls, and guzzle down alcohol, he couldn't help but think he didn't belong here. He should be at Jeff's party. He should be with Dave, not Hunter. But he couldn't go, because if he did, that would be the end of his career. They would bury him, and turn everyone against him. Randy made his way back his hotel room that night, earlier than usual. He walked in half expecting Dave to be laying on his bed watching TV like he always was. He frowned when he saw an empty room, with a note on the night stand.

_Randy,_

_I got a different room, I'm rooming with Chris. Don't worry though, I paid for my share of the room, I didn't stick you with it. I put the CD's of your I borrowed in your bag._

_Dave_

Randy just sighed and through the note away. Some part of him believed, or maybe it was hoped, that even though Dave apparently left Evolution, they would still room together. He laid down on his bed, throwing a pillow at the bed next to him. He was disappointed when it didn't hit him back. Who was he kidding, Dave wasn't coming back. He should be happy, tonight was No Way Out and he won, yet he went to sleep lonely.

The following day was Raw, and Randy was less than excited. Tonight was the night Hunter's plan to turn on Dave was to go through. They would ambush him in the ring, and beat the holy hell out of him. Hunter left the job of holding Dave in place to Randy. Of course, as luck would have it, he ran into Maria on his walk down the corridor.

"Hey Randy. Sorry to hear about what happened with Dave." She says, sympathy in his voice.

"It is what it is." He says with no care.

"Don't you care that you lost your best friend?"

"He left Maria, not me."

"You know Randy, at the party last night, all he did was worry what Hunter was going to do."

"Hunter's not going to do anything to him." He lies.

"Not to him Randy, to you." She informs him.

"Well you can tell him he can stop worrying." He says then walks around her, not wanting to talk anymore.

"Your being an ass Randy." She yells to him.

"Better then being an asshole." He yells back, without turning around. He walked into Evolution 's locker room, and saw Hunter and Ric talking.

"You know the plan for tonight, right?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah. Do we really have to turn on him, can't they just lose the belts, and leave it at that?" He asks.

"Absolutely not. We are going to make a statement tonight, no one turns their back on Evolution." Ric says.

"By the way, there was a slight change in plans. Ric is going to hold him while you beat the hell out of him." Hunter says.

"And what are you going to do?" He asks in disgust. Holding Dave was bad enough, but he didn't know if he could hit him.

"Stand there and smirk."

"I'm not doing your dirty work for you."

"We'll see about that." Randy didn't say anything after that. The night went fast, and before he knew it Dave was knocking on the locker room door.

"Ric, we have a match. You ready?" He asks peeking his head in, not saying anything to Hunter or Randy.

"You know it. Let's go." Dave looks confused about Ric's words, expecting something harsh. Randy watches as they leave, then turns back to his magazine. It was around ten minutes later Hunter told Randy they were heading down to the ring.

"Here comes the rest of Evolution King, they must be here to celebrate with Batista and Flair, who are no doubt winning this match." JR says, watching as Batista gets Regal ready for the Batista Bomb. Just as he was about to perform it, Hunter hit him in the back of the head.

"What the hell king? Triple H just hit a member of his team, and it looks like they aren't stopping Regal from getting the pin."

"I wouldn't want to be Batista right now." King says, watching as Storm and Regal become the new champs.

"I can't believe what I just saw." JR says.

"It doesn't look like their done with Batista yet." King says, as Ric and Randy join Hunter in the ring with Batista.

"Hold him Ric." Hunter demands. Ric gets behind Dave and holds him up by his arms. Randy just stands there looking conflicted.

"Hit him Randy." Hunter yells at him. Randy looks back between Dave and Hunter, not knowing what to do.

"Should he hit his friend, or do what his leader says?" King asks.

"I said hit him Randy." Randy looks at Dave, who is giving him a worried expression, then at Hunter, who has a sadistic smile on his face.

"Hit him Orton, or you going to regret it." Hunter yells at him again, becoming frustrated. It was only a matter of time before someone comes down to help Dave out. Finally, after having a mental debate with himself, he knows what he has to do...


	5. Chapter 5: Greasy Food

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, I'm glad you like this so far. This chapter is one of my favorites so far, read and tell me what you think. I know where I want the story to go, I just don't know how I'm going to get it there yet. I promise though, this does get more interesting,**

"Get the hell back in the ring Randy." Hunter yells. Randy didn't hit Dave, Randy didn't hit Ric, and Randy didn't hit Hunter. Randy simply left the ring.

"Your making a mistake Randy." He just shakes his head and continues walking to the back.

"I can't believe what I just saw King. Evolution turned on Batista, then Randy turned on Triple H and Flair."

"He didn't turn his back on them, he just walked away."

"Either way, Triple H doesn't look to happy." Was the last thing JR said before Raw went off air. In the back, Randy was getting curious glances from the other men and women in the hallway. They can't believe young Randall went against what Hunter said. They almost wanted to congratulate him. There was only one thing Randy wanted to do right now, and that was get as far away from this place as he could. Maria, Jillian, Mickie, and Beth were standing in a circle talking when Randy approached them.

"Do you want to get out of here?" He asks, looking right at Maria. He ignores the confused looks the other girls give him and Maria, waiting for her answer.

"Yeah. Let me get my stuff I'll meet you at your room in ten." She tells him.

"Just meet me outside." He tells her, not wanting to have to face Hunter just yet He watches them walk away, before heading outside, thankful he didn't run into Dave or Hunter..

"Maria, no. You don't know what he's capable of." Mickie warns her as they walk towards the girls locker room..

"Listen, he has no one right now. He needs me." Maria tells them.

"When did you two become friends?" Beth asks, watching her friend gather her stuff.

"We're not. It's complicated. I'll explain later." Maria tells them, before quickly rushing out of the room. She scanned the parking lot and saw Randy standing casually against a black SUV.

"So, where are we going?" She asks, giggling softly when he jumps, not noticing her approach him.

"Anywhere but here is fine with me." He says, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alright. But can I drive?" She asks, leaning next to him.

"Oh no. Rule one. No one but me drives my baby." He says, causing her to playfully roll her eyes at him.

"Fine. So how about you drive us somewhere and tell me the rest of your rules." She suggests, walking to the other side of the SUV.

"I'm not ready to go back to the hotel Mr. Orton. So you better think of somewhere to go." Maria tells him.

"You hungry?" He asks, having the perfect place for them to go.

"I could eat, but we need to stop at the hotel first."

"Why, you look fine. Besides, this is no fancy place." He assures her.

"All my money is in my room."

"Maria, I never expected you to pay for yourself, I got it covered."

"No you don't. Let me pay."

"Consider it me paying you back for coming with me tonight." He says.

"Fine. So where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He says. They drove around for ten minutes, talking about absolutely nothing at all, before Randy informed her they were at their destination.

"McDonalds? You brought me to McDonalds?" Maria asks, not believing this.

"What, you have something against it?" Randy asks her. He should have known she would be one of those girls who don't go near greasy food, god forbid it put a little bit of weight on her.

"Are you kidding? I love this place. I haven't been here in forever though because of the other girls." Maria says. Randy just smiled and got out. They went inside, thankful it was empty at that time of night, and ordered their food. Randy was impressed she didn't order just a salad like most girls did when he took them out. Then again, he didn't really take girls out. He met them, slept with them, and left them.

"So tell me more of the rules that you live by." Maria says, popping some fries into her mouth.

"I don't bring women back to my room. Too personal. I never spend a night with a girl, and I never take them home." He says.

"Bachelor for life then?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"Why don't you do relationships?" Maria asks curiously.

"No time, they just hold you down, and in the end cause heartache."

"Speaking from experience?" She questions.

"You could say that. Or you could say I was played a fool."

"Well what are you going to do when you meet that girl one day who knocks you off your feet?"

"Nothing, because it isn't going to happen."

"It'll happen, and when it does, I'm going to be there saying I told you so." She says getting a laugh out of him.

"What about you, why aren't you in a relationship?"

"Haven't found the right guy yet I guess."

"I'm telling you, casual sex is the way to go." He tells her, making her throw a napkin at him.

"Is tonight off limits, or can I ask you about it?" Maria asks, becoming serious. Truthfully, Maria took his mind off of what happened tonight, something he was grateful for.

"You can ask." He says, at least owing her that much.

"Why did you walk way tonight?"

"They wanted me to hit Dave, and I couldn't do it, so I just left."

"Why? I thought you would do anything to get to the top, including turning on your best friend."

"Dave has been there for me, when no one else was. He got me through some tough times, there were nights I got so drunk I don't even remember how I got back to the hotel. I'd probably be in jail, or dead if it wasn't for him."

"Then why didn't you walk away with him the other day?" Randy decides not to ask how she knows about that, because the only is answer is Dave told her.

"I'm nothing without Hunter." He says simply.

"That's where your wrong Randy, because you are. Your an amazing wrestler, who could do amazing things. If anything, Hunter is holding you back." She says, looking his in the eyes so he knows she is telling the truth.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so." He says offering her a small smile. They were both silent for awhile, eating their food and saying nothing.

"How come your only nice to me?" Maria asks, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Come on. Your a complete dick to the other girls." She tells him.

"I am not."

"Randy."

"Okay, so I am. I don't know, your just different."

"I'm no different then them."

"Your open minded. You don't judge me from what you hear."

"All I hear is what a cocky arrogant young Hunter you are."

"I'm nothing like Hunter. He gets off on torturing people, I don't." He says defending himself. Just the other day he had this argument with Dave.

"I know your not." She says surprising him. They finished their food and headed back out to the car, ready to head back to the hotel.

"I'm scared of you." Randy says once they get in the SUV.

"Why, I'm not going to stab you when you turn your back." Maria says, not sure if she should be offended by his comment or not.

"No. You put me in my place the other day. No girl has ever done that before. Who knows what you'll do if I piss you off." He tells her.

"Shut up. It was cold out and you were being stubborn." She says laughing.

"I'm not complaining. Aggressive women are hot." Randy says smirking at her.

"Well thanks to you, I'm going to have to work out tomorrow or I'm not going to be so hot anymore."

"How is that my fault?"

"You took me to McDonalds."

"I'll make it up to you." He says, flashing her his smile that'd melt anyones heart.

"Your damn right you will. Tomorrow morning in fact."

"You into morning sex? Damn, I think I love you." He jokes, laughing when she smacks him across the chest.

"No!. You can come jogging with me."

"I don't jog. I work out."

"Well tomorrow your jogging."

"No I'm not." He tells her, pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"I won't be there." He says, following her into the lobby.

"Eight o'clock. Don't be late." Was the last thing she said before getting on the elevator. There was no way in hell he was going jogging tomorrow morning. He doesn't jog. He's not going, his mind is already made up. No way in hell.


	6. Chapter 6: Jogs and Propositions

A/N- Thank you all for the reviews, I really appreciate them. I'm glad I wasn't the only one who liked the last chapter lol. I'm not sure how long this story will be, I'll try and shoot for 20 chapters, but who knows. Here's the next part, hope you like it, tell me what you think!

**Cold Heart, Warm Touch**

"Stop, stop. I need a breather." Randy says sitting down on a nearby bench. He just happened to be up at eight, and had nothing better to do, so he decided to go jogging with Maria. It had nothing to do with her threats though. Yeah right.

"It hasn't even been ten minutes yet." Maria says standing in front of him.

"I told you I don't jog." He says in between breaths. She shakes her head and sits down beside him.

"So guess who I saw leaving my room last night." Maria says.

"I don't know. Who?"

"Dave."

"Why was Dave in your hotel room?" Randy asks confused.

"I'm rooming with Mickie, she claimed they were only watching a movie. They've been spending an awful lot of time together lately."

"Doesn't surprise me. Dave's been hung up on her for awhile now."

"Their so cute together."

"Adorable." Randy says flatly.

"Aw come on, you think so to." She says nudging his shoulder.

"Dave's not one to stay committed to one girl for long."

"Well maybe this time it will be different."

"Yeah, maybe." He says, his voice laced with doubt.

"You ready to continue champ?" Maria asks.

"Do I look like Forest Gump?"

"No way. Tom Hanks is way better looking." Maria says smiling, beginning to jog away from him.

"Your joking right?" He asks, catching up to her.

Two hours, and multiple rest stops later, the jog was over. Randy looked like the walking dead, while Maria looked like she just woke up, energized as ever. Randy was ready to go to sleep and never wake up. Seriously, this whole jogging thing is overrated . Next time, he'll stick to the gym.

"So what'd you say, same time tomorrow?" Maria asks sweetly, knowing how torturous this was for him.

"Oh yeah. In fact, instead of eight in the morning, lets make it seven, and go an extra ten miles." Randy says sarcastically.

"If you say so."

"Your so not funny." Randy says, stepping into the elevator with her.

"What time do you have to check out today?" Maria asks.

"Noon. Which gives me an hour to sleep."

"You flying into Boston today?" Maria asks. They had a show on Thursday in Boston, and one on Friday in New York, then off until Monday.

"Yeah, then doing nothing but sleep tomorrow. Because of your jogging, I probably won't be able to walk." He says, waiting for the elevator to open. He was on the eighth floor, and Maria was on the tenth.

"Then I guess to get you used to jogging, your going to have to go with me on Tuesdays and Thursdays." She says smiling at him. The elevator 'dinged' and Randy stepped off, turning around and stopping the doors from closing.

"I doubt it. I want to say thank you though." Randy says, almost shyly.

"For what?"

"You kept my mind off Hunter and Dave, and how screwed up my life is last night and today."

"No problem. Your life isn't screwed up either." She says, walking closer to him and wrapping her arms around him. Randy stood their dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. After a minute, she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I'm looking forward to our next jogging session Mr. Orton." Before he could reply, the elevator doors shut. He smiled to himself, and walked to his room. He walked in and turned the lights on, almost jumping out of his skin when he saw Dave sitting on one of the beds.

"What'd you know. It's not even noon, and your out of bed." Dave says casually.

"How did you get in here?"

"Front desk."

"What do you want?" Randy asks skeptically.

"I came to give you your gear back. You left last night without grabbing it." Dave says, motioning to the bag by the TV. Randy completely forgot about his stuff. He didn't want to face Hunter last night, so he left without getting it.

"Thanks. How did you get it?"

"Waited till they left. I saw you leave with Maria before I could say thank you." He says, surprising Randy.

"For what?"

"You know for what."

"You should have known I wouldn't hit you."

"I didn't know for a minute or so."

"Well that says what you think of me."

"No. I just didn't think you would go against Hunter's orders."

"Well I did and it's over with." Randy says, sitting down on the opposite bed. He had one hour until check out time, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He was just about there until a pillow hit him in the face.

"Dave, what the hell?"

"You do that to me just as I am about asleep."

"Exactly. I do that to you, your not supposed to do it to me."

"Giving you a dose of your own medicine." Dave says chuckling. It took a few moments, but Randy eventually threw the pillow back at him. An exchange that settled things between the two, an unspoken makeup.

"So where were you at this morning. I've never seen you up before noon."

"I went jogging." Randy frowns when Dave coughs, trying to cover up a laugh.

"I'm sorry. Did I hear you right? You went jogging?"

"Yes, jogging. What's wrong with that?"

"I've known you for four years, roomed with you for three of them, and never once saw you jogging, talk about jogging, or think about jogging."

"I decided to try it." Dave just gives him an 'I'm not stupid look'.

"Did you happen to go with a certain brunette?" Dave asks, giving a knowing smile.

"I owed her." Randy explains.

"You still owe me forty dollars from two years ago." Dave points out, trying to get a confession out of him.

"Dave, I know where your going with this, and your wrong."

"I'm just saying."

"Well stop. How about I ask about you and Mickie?"

"Go ahead. We've been hanging out a lot lately. I like her." Dave says easily.

"We going to start rooming again?" Randy asks, changing the subject.

"It's only been three days. It's been nice not having to wake your lazy ass up everyday, make sure your showered and ready to go on time. I didn't miss not being hit with a pillow every night, and I certainly didn't miss your snoring."

"Is that a no?"

"You didn't think you were getting rid of me that easily did you?"

"I figured I could try." Randy says with a laugh.

"Listen, there was something else I wanted to talk to you about." Dave says, becoming more serious.

"What's up?" He asks, noticing the tone of Dave's voice.

"I was thinking of us starting a tag team. It doesn't have to be longterm, just long enough to take Hunter down."

"I' supposed to win the titles with Ric Monday."

"You could ruin it somehow. I'd help you."

"I don't know Dave."

"You'd be free from Hunter. You could go for the title then. Your never going to get a shot at it while being aligned with him."

"Just...just let me think about it."

"I'll give you till Monday, then I guess we'll both know." Dave says, standing to leave. Nothing else was said between the two as Dave walked out the door.

"I guess we're not rooming together until Monday."


	7. Chapter 7: Lost Ipod

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews, I appreciate them all. I had no idea what to write for this chapter, and it seemed to write itself once I got started. I don't think its that bad, but what do i know? Lol. So tell me what you think!**

**Timeline- So I stop confusing myself lol, I'm making this a current date story, so it takes place now, which means Evolution never broke up. **

**Cold Heart, Warm Touch **

"What the hell were you thinking last week? I gave you direct orders, and last time I checked, when I gave orders, you follow them." Hunter lectures. It was Wednesday, Randy had been in Boston approximatively three hours, and all he wanted to do was sleep. He no sooner got back to his room, Hunter barged through like a maniac.

"It was the wrong thing to do. Dave didn't do anything to us."

"He turned his back on us."

"No he didn't Hunter and you know it. He picked something over you and you didn't like it."

"Do you want out to Randy, we can just as easily strip you of that IC belt as we did Dave." Hunter threatens. For once Ric wasn't with him which is odd.

"No, I don't want out. I just didn't see the point in beating him down."

"Your going to get a second chance. I talked to Steph, and got a match booked for Monday, you against Dave, one on one." Hunter says, that sadistic smile making its way across his face.

"I'm supposed to be in a tag match with Ric." Randy says, confused.

"And you still are. You got two matches Monday."

"Stephanie never allows a guy to wrestle two matches on one night." He points out.

"Let's just say, I got special connections."

"Whatever. I'm not wrestling Dave." He says, watching Hunter walk towards the door.

"You will if you don't want your girl to get hurt." Hunter says.

"I don't have..." He starts, but is cut off by the slamming door.

Sleep was obviously not an option now. Between wondering what Hunter's last comment meant, and how he was going to go about this match with Dave, Randy's mind was all over the place, and wouldn't allow sleep to set in. He sighed when he heard the knock at his door, debating whether or not he wanted to answer it. After two minutes of consistent knocking, he opened it.

"Tell me I left my ipod in your car the other day. It has to be, it had to fall out of my jacket."

"What, no hello?" He asks, smiling at the frantic diva.

"Randy!"

"Maria!" He mocks, getting a glare from her.

"Did you find it or not?" She asks impatiently.

"I don't know. Go look." He says, reaching in his pocket to retrieve his keys then tossing them to her.

"Your going to let me near your pride and joy alone?"

"Sure. Besides, I'm to tired to walk all the way down. I trust you won't run away with it." He says, walking back to his bed and flopping down.

"Randy, it's dark out."

"Take a flashlight."

"I hate the dark."

"Then wait until morning."

"I don't know where your parked."

"Hit the alarm button on the keys."

"I might get lost, its a big parking lot."

"There's a GPS in the car."

"Randall Keith Orton, get your ass up right now, your coming with me."

"I don't think so toots." He had his eyes closed and didn't see, or hear her approach the bed.

"I said lets go." She said, grabbing him by the ear.

"Ow, Okay, I'm up."

"I don't know why you make things difficult."

"I don't know why a grown women needs me to go outside with her." He mumbles.

"What was that Randy?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought." Maria said as they walked out of his hotel room. They soon got to his car, and began searching for Maria's precious ipod.

"Found it." She said, after fifteen minutes of searching.

"Good, can we go back inside now?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to drive me somewhere." Maria asks sweetly.

"Do you not have a car? Or one of the girls?"

"No, and they already went to the place I want you to take me." Something didn't sound right to Randy, why would they leave without Maria knowing she didn't have a ride? He'd agree just to save an argument, the sooner he did it, the sooner he could go to sleep.

"Fine, where to?" He asks her, not at all thrilled.

"That club on the corner of fifth everyone was talking about earlier." Maria tells him, thankful he agreed to do this. It wasn't a long drive, ten minutes at the most, and by the time they got to the club, it was packed.

"Thank you so much Randy. I owe you."

"No problem." He gets no reply then follows her gaze. She was looking at the entrance of the building and didn't look to happy.

"Is something wrong?" He asks.

"Santino's standing in front of the door, and he has been getting a little to touchy for my likes. He never lets me alone...do you think you could..?" She trails off.

"Walk you in?" He finishes.

"Yes. Would you please?" She asks, trying her best to get him in.

"I guess." He says stepping out of the car, noticing Santino was no longer standing in front of the building. He debated on whether to go in and make sure she found the other girls before leaving, and decided that would be for the best.

"Why the hell are all the lights off?" He asks once they step inside. You could see absolutely nothing, and hear even less. Something was going on. Finally, he heard a light switch being flipped.

"SURPRISE!" The whole room yells at once. He looked around, once the shock wore off, at everyone in the room. Guys and girls from all three brands were there, for him.

"What's going on?" He whispers to Maria.

"It's your birthday isn't it?" She asks, giving a knowing smile.

"Yeah but.."

"But nothing." Maria says and walks away from him. Randy still stood there, in shock. He was more surprised that they knew it was his birthday, and even more surprised they cared to throw him a party.

"Randy, get over here." Someone yelled to him. He looked at a table and saw Jeff, Ken, Chris, Adam and Matt. He was skeptical about going over, never really getting along with these guys before, he saw Dave approach the table and sit down, and felt a little more at ease while walking over.

"You know Randy, I really can't believe that Maria's little plan worked." Jeff said.

"What plan?" He asks confused.

"The plan to get you here assclown. The loss of the ipod, the need for you to drive her, Santino scaring her, you walking her in. I really didn't think she would get much further than the ipod." Chris comments.

"Oh. How did you all know it was my birthday?"

"Sit down Junior and we might tell you." Randy nods his head and sits down between Ken and Adam.

"So.." Randy urges.

"Dave told us a month ago. We looked to see what city we would be in, rented a club, and here we are." Adam informs him.

"Yeah Junior, and this building wasn't cheap. So you better enjoy yourself." Chris warns.

"Don't mind him, he's drunk." Jeff says.

"Speaking of that, do you want a drink?" Ken asks, standing up.

"Nah, I'm good." Randy says, still uncomfortable.

"The hell you are, get him a captain Ken, he always starts off with those." Dave speaks up for his friend.

Slowly, one by one they guys began leaving the table, most being pulled by one of the girls to dance. The others went to get drinks and got intercepted by girls on the way back. They didn't even protest, knowing it would get them nowhere. Finally, Dave and Randy were alone.

"So why did you do all this?" Randy asks.

"Its your birthday."

"How did you pay for all this?"

"Well besides being a wrestler and making a lot of money, the others guys wanted to help and pitched in some money."

"Thanks then."

"We just paid for it, Maria was the one who planned it all." Dave tells him.

"Why was she the one to get me here. I would have thought you would have been the one doing that."

"Honestly, what would you have said if I came and told you I lost something and needed your help to find it?"

"I would have helped you." Randy says getting a 'get real' look from Dave.

"Your lying and you know it. You would have told me to fuck off."

"Then how did you know I wouldn't do the same with Maria?" Randy questions.

"Please, your so smitten with her its sick."

"I am not. She's just a friend."

"How many other female friends do you have?"

"Plenty."

"I don't mean girls you picked up and slept with."

"Shouldn't you be dancing with Mickie or something?"

"Your right. I'll leave you and your denial alone for now." Dave says then walks off in search of Mickie. Randy still couldn't believe how many people turned up here, everyone except Hunter and Ric, which he was grateful for. Hunter didn't even wish him a happy birthday, and he didn't even care. Dave was one to always make a big deal about his birthday, but Randy didn't think he would this year, with everything that is going on with Evolution.

"You shouldn't be sitting, you should be dancing, so come dance with me." Randy looks up at Candice Michelle.

"Sorry Candice, but I don't dance."

"I'm sure I can change that." She says, running her finger down his chest.

"I doubt it. Sorry though. I'm sure you can find someone else." He says, grabbing her hand, and removing it from his chest.

"I won't be far away if you change your mind." She says seductively then walking away. He sits back in his chair and continues watching the others. He smiles when he sees Mickie trying to dance with Dave, who has no rhythm at all.

"It's _your _birthday, _your _at _your _party, and _your _sitting. I happened to find something wrong with this." He turns his head to see Maria standing beside him.

"What am I supposed to be doing?"

"Come on." She says taking his hand, instead of answering him. He stands up and walks with her.

"Where are we going?"

"To dance." She answers simply.

"No no no. I don't dance." Randy says pulling back.

"Come on, its not that bad."

"It is when I do it."

"Please, I need someone to dance with." She says, giving him her best pout.

"Maria no. I don't dance. I'm sure you can find someone else." He says firmly, doing his best not to give in.

"Fine. I'll just go find Cena." Maria says disappointed and walks off. Randy returns to his seat but is no longer alone, Jeff is there to. He doesn't say anything to him, instead watching Maria and John dance, to close for his liking.

"Maria seems to have taking a liken to you lately." Jeff comments, noticing the way Randy is starring at her.

"Yeah, we've been hanging out a lot lately." Randy says, never taking his eyes off the dancing pair.

"You got a thing for her?" Jeff asks.

"Nope."

"Then why do you look like you want to kill John?"

"I don't know."

"You should go cut in." Jeff tells him.

"Your right, I should." Randy says, finally looking at Jeff for the first time since he sat down.

"Why are you still sitting here?"

"I don't know." Randy answers again.

"She wanted to dance with you all night. You should let her have it, just this once at least."

"Okay." Was all Randy said before walking over to John and Maria.

"Mind if I cut in?" Randy asks tapping John on the shoulder.

"No dawg, go'head. Happy birthday." John says letting go of Maria and walking away, letting Randy take his place. Maria put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Thought you didn't dance?" She asks smiling.

"One night a year isn't bad, and I figured my birthday was as good as time as any."

"Glad you decided to join me Mr. Orton." Maria says before laying her head on his shoulder. Randy sees Dave looking at him giving him a knowing smile, and at the moment, he didn't care.


	8. Chapter 8: Change of Events

**A/N- Sorry this took me so long to update, I was stuck on where to go. I thank you all for the reviews on the last chapter. I hope you like this one, I'm not sure if I do or not.**

**Cold Heart, Warm Touch**

"Tell me again why you decided you wanted to room with me at three in the morning again?" Randy says tiredly. It was Sunday night, well really Monday morning, and Dave came knocking at his door at this ungodly hour.

"I just got into the city, my flight was delayed, and I had no reservations anywhere." Dave explains, for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Have you heard about the match with us tomorrow?" Randy asks, after laying silent for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm sure Hunter had something to do with it."

"What are we going to do Dave?, I don't want to fight you."

"We're going to go out there and have a wrestling match, we don't have to get bloody and brutal." Dave tells him, easing his mind a little.

"Hunter's going to tell me to make sure your unable to walk out standing."

"That's your decision Randy. If you want to beat on, then beat on me, but I'll kick your ass either way." Dave says, trying not to make Randy worry so much.

"Are you still wanting to form that tag team?" Randy asks.

"Yeah, but I'll only form it with you. Why, do you want to do it?"

"I guess you'll find out tomorrow." Randy says tiredly.

"I guess I will." Dave says laying back on his bed.

"By the way, I'll pay you half for the room in the morning." Dave tells him after a few minutes.

"You not talking and letting me go back to sleep will be payback enough." Randy replies half asleep. They were interrupted by a voice from the next room over.

"IF YOU TWO OVER GROWN APES DON'T SHUT UP, I'm GOING TO COME OVER AND KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES."

"Damn Dave, if I were you I would be scared of her." Randy laughs.

"I HEARD THAT RANDY." Mickie yells over.

"See Dave, I was enjoying a nice quiet sleep, then you come along and I'm getting threatened by your girlfriend. Leave, all you are is trouble." Randy jokes. After getting no response, Randy glances over at the opposite bed, only to find Dave sleeping.

Raw was due to go live in two hours, and Randy was in Evolution's locker room, knowing it was only a matter of time until Hunter came in to give him the 'game plan' for the night. He was still conflicted about what to do. Does he turn on the two men that gave his career a jump start, or does he go against his best friend who has been with him no matter what? He still didn't have his mind made up when Hunter and Ric walked through the door.

"You ready to become a champ again?" Ric asks in his normal upbeat style.

"I guess." Randy didn't sound to enthusiastic about it.

"You better be ready. I don't want you messing up out there, because later you have another match against Batista." Hunter reminds him. He stopped calling him Dave the day he walked out of Evolution, Hunter doesn't see him as a former friend, he sees him as another conquest.

"Yes Hunter, I know. You don't have to remind me every second of the day." Randy tells him, becoming irritated at him.

Ric and Randy's match was the second match of the night, and they were currently in gorilla position waiting for their music to hit. Hunter, of course was standing there to, he was accompanying them to the ring. Lance Storm and William Regal were already parading their belts around in the ring, they were going to cut a promo before Evolution came out. Randy hid a smile when Maria approached him.

" Can I talk to you for a second?" She asks, trying her best not to be intimidated by the glares Hunter was giving her.

"No, Randy needs to focus on the match." Hunter says before Randy could speak up.

"Randy please, it won't take a minute." Maria tries again.

"What part of no don't you understand? Randy doesn't like girls like you, he never will, just give up before you look pathetic." Hunter tells her, smirking when her eyes water. She looks at Randy, waiting for him to either say something, or to talk to her for a minute, but gave up when he said nothing.

"I guess Mickie was right about you." She says walking away. Randy watched her walk away, anger swelling up inside him at Hunter.

"Don't worry about her. You'll find another tramp to fuck tonight. I want your focus solely on the match." Randy doesn't reply, instead he walks out the curtain, giving his signature pose, trying to get Maria's hurt face out of his mind.

"And making their way to the ring accompanied by Triple H, at a combined weight of 460 pounds, Evolution's Randy Orton and Ric Flair." Lillian announced before stepping out of the ring.

"It doesn't appear Regal and Storm have a chance tonight King, Evolution is dominating the majority of this match."

"It looks like there might be a turn of events now, looks who's walking down the ramp." King says excitedly.

"Its Batista! What is he doing here?"

Randy watched Dave walk down the ramp, and get in a confrontation with Hunter. Regal and Storm were knocked out outside the ring, giving Ric a few minutes to help Hunter beat on Dave. His party, Maria's face, Dave propositioning him, were the things running through Randy's mind, as he watched this all take place. He saw Dave give him a pleading look, when Hunter and Ric were getting the best of him. He jumped down off the ring canvas and pulled Hunter off of Dave, finally making a decision.

"Get the hell off me Randy."

"No."

"Randy, I'm telling you right now. Get off me or your going to regret it." Hunter yells through clenched teeth. By now Regal and Storm were back in the ring, and the ref was giving the ten count, already at six.

"Let him go Hunter." It was after Hunter yelled that, Ric went for a low blow on him, but he clotheslined him before he could. By doing so, he left go of Hunter, who began delivering punch after punch to his ribs, Ric soon joining him.

"You brought this on yourself boy. Your out, you want to be treated as an individual, you got it." Hunter yelled as security pulled him and Ric off.

Dave was cleared to leave the examiners room soon after he got there, all he had was a bloody mouth. He decided to stick around with Randy, who wasn't as lucky as he was. Hunter gave him a lot of stiff punches to the head and ribs, then pedigreed him on the steel steps.

"I would just about guarantee you have a concussion, and two cracked ribs. I think you should go to the hospital and have some tests done." The doctor observed in the medical room.

"No, I'm fine. I'll just go back to the hotel and get some sleep."

"I figured you would say that. It's fine, just keep your ribs taped up. I'm not clearing you to wrestle next week. You need to rest." Randy didn't even argue, knowing it wouldn't get him anywhere, so instead he just nodded his head in agreement. The doctor gave him a prescription for pain pills, and left him leave. Dave had met up with the other guys, and after some encouraging on Randy's part, he went out with them. But not before making sure Randy had everything he needed, which really want a pill and a long nights sleep. He was in his hotel room, trying to bandage his ribs, to no avail, when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in." He yells, not really caring who it was. He heard the door open and close, but he was concentrating on what he was doing, so he didn't look at who it was.

"You need some help?" A soft voice asks him. He almost drops the bandage, he didn't expect it to be Maria. He would have put some clothes on, all he had on was a pair of shorts and socks.

"Uh no, I think I got it." She watched him struggle for a moment, before walking into the bathroom and gently taking the bandage from him.

"It'll be better if someone else does it." She says, leaning closer to him so she could wrap it around him. He wasn't used to this. Women don't help him, they use him.

"Where's the clip." She asks after she was down wrapping it.

"It's on the sink." He says trying to turn around and get it. It wasn't a very big bathroom, obviously not meant for two people. She stopped his moving by reaching for it herself, then putting it on.

"There, all done." They walk out of the bathroom, and he goes to get a shirt.

"Randy, you don't need to put a shirt on, it will only cause you more discomfort." He nodded his head, and sat down on the bed opposite of her.

"So I'm sure you didn't just come here to bandage me up." He says, knowing their was more to her visit. After what happened earlier, he wouldn't have been surprised if she never spoke to him again.

"I saw what happened in your match, and some of the guys were saying you got hurt, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She tells him.

"I'm fine, honestly. Just a few cracked ribs and a concussion."

"Yeah that sounds fine." She says rolling her eyes.

"It's not that bad." He assures her.

"Okay. I'm going to go, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and you say you are." She stands up and walks to the door, being stopped by his voice.

"Maria, I'm sorry...about earlier...with Hunter." Damn that was hard, one of his few apologies.

"You didn't do anything."

"Yeah, that's the point, I should have said something, and I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I wasn't mad at you Randy. Hunter just scares me sometimes, I never know what he is going to do." She says, turning around to look at him.

"I wouldn't let him hurt you."

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9: One Word

**A/N- I am getting stuck with where to go in this story. Any ideas, I'd gladly accept them. You could call this a filler chapter, and it allows me to go somewhere in the next chapter. It isn't that bad though, I've definitely done worse. I'd love to hear what you guys think. And...HAPPY EASTER. **

"I'm not going. It's seven in the morning, and I got another four hours to sleep, maybe five of I'm lucky." Randy mumbles, rolling over and pulling the blanket up over his torso. 

"Randy you said you would go, so get up now." Maria tells him standing beside the bed, dressed in her jogging gear.

"Dave loves to jog, wake him up." Randy says. Dave was in the other bed sleeping soundly, or so Randy thought. 

"I don't think so, she isn't my girlfriend, she's yours. You go jogging." Dave says tiredly, being awakened by Maria and Randy's voices. It didn't take him long to go back to sleep, so Randy didn't even bother to correct the girlfriend part. Maria sat down on the bed beside Randy and pulled the heavy blanket back. 

"I could have been naked." Randy said opening his eyes and looking at her. Even early in the morning, when he was half asleep, he couldn't deny how beautiful she was. 

"I was willing to take that chance." She said, skimming over his body. He had no shirt on, so she took a minute to admire his upper body. Her eyes continued down, smiling softy to herself when she saw his Scooby Doo boxers. 

"Are you checking me out?"

"Yes I am." 

"I can't blame you really. I got the best body around." Randy says arrogantly. 

"Well it's nice, but I've seen better."

"Who has a better body than the Legend Killer?"

"Cena, Dave, Adam.."

"Okay, you can stop there." He says pouting. 

"I'm just kidding your big baby. Your hot and you know it."

"Yeah I know." He says, his pout being replaced with a cocky grin. 

"So are you coming with me or not. If you don't want to you don't have to." She says standing up, knowing he is going to go back to sleep. 

"Fine. Give me ten minutes to get ready."

"Great. I'll meet you in the lobby." She says, not letting her surprise show. Randy watched her leave then went to get out a pair of shorts and a shirt. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Dave's voice stopped him. 

"I better be in the running for your best man." Randy just shakes his head and walks out. Down in the lobby, he saw Maria waiting for him with two cups of coffee in her hands. 

"It's going to take more than one cup of coffee to wake me up."

"I figured that. So I thought we could go to breakfast first." Maria suggests, laughing when Randy perks up at the mention of food. 

"You know the way to a mans heart."

"What can I say? I try."

They settled on a small diner just a few blocks from the hotel to have breakfast. They were in Alabama for a few more days, finishing up some promotional work for Wrestlemania, before doing a tour of the Mid Western states. 

"So tell me something I don't know about you." Maria said after they placed their orders. Even though they have been hanging a lot together for the past two months, they haven't really talked about their lives. 

"What is this, twenty questions?" 

"No, but now it is. Thanks for the suggestion. I'll go first, favorite color?"

"Out of all the questions, you ask me what my favorite color is?" Randy asks, figuring she would go straight for the hard personal questions. 

"I'm starting slow. So answer the question."

"Fine. I guess blue."

"Typical man answer. Your turn."

"Favorite sex position?" Randy asks, holding in a laugh at the look on her face. 

"I said start out slow."

"That was slow."

"Just answer the question."

"No, it's personal."

"Which is the point of doing this."

"Change your question."

"No, its a simple question." Randy says, enjoying watching her trying to switch the subject. 

"Randy." She says sternly. 

"I get it, the cherry hasn't been popped yet."

"Seriously, I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm right aren't I."

"No your not right. It has been 'popped' as you put it, since I was sixteen." Maria tells him, blushing slightly. 

"Then answer the original question."

"Fine, but I'm not being nice with your next question." He looks at her expectantly, silently telling her to continue. 

"I like being on the top, more than I like being on the bottom." She tells him, her face now looking red as ever. 

"See, was that so hard?" He asks innocently, knowing that was torturous for her to say. 

"Yes. My turn. What is the real reason you don't do relationships?" 

"Why settle on one women when I can have as many as I want?" He says playing it cool. 

"Randy, you don't have to give me your whole macho act. I want to know what happened before." Maria says, knowing there is more to what he is saying. He was silent for a few minutes, picking at the food in front of him. She was about to say something before he spoke up. 

"I was with Sam for over three years, we were engaged." He said, not looking up from his food. 

"Did something happen?" 

"Yeah, I caught her with one of my old friends from high school. Apparently while I was on the road working, she was working him."

"Randy I'm so sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

"It is what it is. I'm over it, been for some time now."

"So is that why you have this bachelor for life lifestyle now?" 

"Yes it is, and I like it better this way."

"So you don't think you'll ever meet another girl and fall in love again?"

"I meet a lot of girls, and I love none of them."

"But what if it happens one day?"

"Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Okay, I get it, I'll drop it." Randy smiled gratefully at her, not wanting to talk about it anymore. They finished their food as they continued to talk, finishing up two hours later, way later than they originally planned. 

"Your sly Mr. Orton. Talking to me so we didn't go running."

"You were the one talking the whole time." Randy laughs as they begin their walk back to the hotel. 

"Yeah but you kept it going. Next time, there will be no breakfast."

"I guess we'll see when the time comes." Randy says. It began to lightly rain, so he took off his sweatshirt and offered it to her, which she gladly accepted. They went their separate ways once they got back to the hotel. 

"How bad is Monday night going to be?" Dave asks after the house show that night. They decided to go out with some of the other guys, along with a few girls. 

"We better watch our asses, because Hunter's going to do everything possible to take us down."

"How long do you think he will keep this up?" 

"Until he feels he beat us, ripped us of our dignity, and took away our pride." Randy says honestly. 

"You think it will be that bad?"

"Trust me. Keep an eye on Mickie. Hunter will go after her to get to you." Randy warns him. 

"He won't touch her, he knows I can beat the fuck out of him. Do you think he will do anything to Maria?"

"No. I don't sleep with her."

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Doing something to Maria isn't going to affect me and he knows it." Randy explains, not making a whole lot of sense. 

"So your saying if Hunter gets to Maria, your not going to do anything, you just won't care?"

"It doesn't matter, Hunter won't do anything to her." 

"Whatever man. So what is the plan for Monday?"

"Monday is four days away, we have time to think of a plan." Randy tells him, taking another drink of his beer. Before Dave can respond, Mickie approaches him. 

"Come dance with me, please." She asks, grabbing onto his arm and lightly pulling him. Randy smiles at him, letting him know he doesn't care if he goes. 

"Drunk yet?" A voice asks from beside him. He turns around to see Jeff ordering a beer, standing next to him. 

"Not even close. This is only my third one." Randy says, watching Jeff take a seat beside him on the barstool. 

"Taking it easy tonight?"

"Yeah, I only came out because Dave wanted me to. I just wanted to go back to the hotel and go to sleep."

"That's what Maria did. She hurt her back in a match with Mickie earlier, plus she is coming down with the flu, poor girl is sick as a dog." Jeff tells him. Randy frowns, she was fine this morning. Maybe it was the rain they got stuck in. 

"Is she okay?"He asks, trying not to sound so worried.

"She should be in a few days. I wanted to stay with her, but she insisted I come out tonight."

"Do...do you want more than friendship from her?" 

"Maria? No way. She's my best friend, I have never thought of her like that. Why?"

"I was just wandering. No reason."

"Right. Do you want more than friendship from her?" Jeff asks, turning the tables on him. 

"No. I don't do relationships, and even if I did, she isn't my type." Randy says standing up, ready to head back to the hotel. 

" Whatever you say man."

"It was nice talking to you Jeff. I'm going back to the hotel."

"When you see Maria tell her I'm going to check in on her tomorrow."

"I'm not going to see Maria."

"Okay." Jeff says walking away. 

Randy could barely make the drive back to the hotel with his eyes opened. He knew getting up at seven was a bad idea, this is exactly why he needed his full twelve hours of sleep every night, not eight. As soon as he got in the elevator, he immediately hit the the eight button, half way up he also hit the seven button, changing his mind. He just wanted to make sure she didn't need anything. When he got to her door, he saw it was slightly ajar, so he gently pushed it open and walked inside. Maria was curled up on the bed in an over sized pair of sweatpants and the sweatshirt he gave to her earlier. Seeing she was sleeping, he turned around to leave. 

"Randy." A tired voice said, barely sounding like Maria. 

"Yeah, I was just seeing if you were okay." Randy whispers, not sure why though. 

"How did you know I was sick?" She asks, shifting her body to an upright position. 

"Jeff told me, we were talking at the bar." 

"Come sit down and keep me company. Just until I fall back asleep." She says, patting the spot next to her on the bed. He was tempted to say no, he really was tired. But the way she asked him wouldn't allow him to say now. Since when has he had a hard time saying no to a girl? He didn't know, and wasn't about to think about it. 

"Fine, but there better be something good on TV." He says, kicking off his shoes and laying down on the bed beside her. They settled into a comfortable silence, and before long, Maria was asleep on his shoulder. He waited a few more minutes before gently moving her so he could get up. Her hand shot up and grabbed his, pulling him back down. 

"Stay."


	10. Chapter 10: Mistake

**A/N- I thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate every one of them. I'm always looking for constructive criticism, so if you have any, please let me know. I let this story sit for a few days, and didn't work on it at all, then all the ideas starting pouring out, and I decided to start with this one. It's a turn that I wasn't going to make, but felt it was necessary. Read and tell me what you think. Enjoy! **

"Maria, I can't." Randy says, letting go of her hand.

"Please, I don't want to be alone right now."

"Jeff said he would come and check on you soon." Randy says. It wasn't that he didn't want to stay with her, but that just wasn't him. He never stayed with a girl, it wasn't Randy Orton.

"Okay." She says in defeat, not pressing the issue. Randy sighs and walks out of the room. He kept pushing the guilt aside, stopping himself multiple times from going back to her. He as getting attached to her, and that's something he promised he would never do again, get emotionally attached to a women. He would just have to distance himself from her for awhile, then everything would be okay.

It was around an hour later Dave returned to the room he shared with Randy, only to find the young man laying on the bed with a far away look on his face. It wasn't very odd, and when he noticed Randy left the club early, he just figured Randy met a girl. It was strange that he was just laying on the bed, no girl in sight.

"What are you doing man?"

"Nothing." Randy answered, not bothering to look at him.

"My point exactly."

"Dave, I've been thinking, and I think I made a mistake with Hunter."

"What do you mean?" Dave asks skeptically.

"Evolution's my way to the belt. I'm not going to get far without Hunter right now." Randy explains.

"Stop underestimating yourself. Give it a few weeks, you will be fine."

"Look at me Dave! Two weeks without Hunter and I have no title, what's that saying?"

"Did you hear those fans cheering for you Randy, chanting your name? When was the last time you heard that?" Dave asks, hoping to make a point before Randy tells him something he doesn't want to hear.

"I'm sorry man, but this isn't right. Evolution made my career, hell it made me, and I can't turn my back on it." His life was out of order currently. With all his conflicting thoughts of Maria, him leaving Evolution, it was getting to him. He needed parts of his hold life back, and he was starting with Evolution.

"Are you listening to yourself? You turned on Hunter, do you really think he is just going to let you back in?"

"No, but he will eventually. I made my mind up Dave." Randy tells him, knowing it was best for him and his career.

"I welcomed you back with open arms last time you did this, I'm not going to this time Randy, I hope your prepared to stick with this decision this time, because there is no going back." Dave says, keeping his anger in check. Something had to happen to trigger Randy's sudden interest in rejoining Evolution.

"I know." Randy says, not meeting his eyes. By this time, Dave was already gathering his stuff.

"I'm glad you know Randy, and I hope you see what a big mistake this is all going to be." Dave says, zipping up his suitcase.

"Dave, just because I'm not going to team with you doesn't mean we can't room together."

"Kennedy's shooting his movie, so Jericho isn't rooming with anyone, I'll be there." Dave says, not offering anything else and leaving. Randy knew this would be tough at first, but Dave would eventually come around, or he at least hoped he would.

The following day, there were no events scheduled, so Randy figured that would be the perfect time to find Hunter and talk to him. He knew Hunter would be staying a few floors up, the rooms were fancier and had better quality, and that was what Evolution was all about. He hoped to avoid people at all cost, but of course, he wasn't that lucky. He saw Maria walking in the hallway, looking sick as ever. She said hi, and instead of replying he turned his head and continued walking. Nothing was going to distract him this time. Nothing. He cautiously knocked on the door to room 718A, trying to hide his nerves when the door opened.

"Did you come for your beating early or something?" Ric jokes, standing in the doorway. Randy sighed in relief, partially glad it wasn't Hunter who answered.

"No, I came to talk to you and Hunter." Randy answered.

"Then come on in Champ." Randy smile gratefully at the name Champ. Ric always called him that, and Randy was sure he ruined it with everything that went down. Ric was like a father to him, always offering advice and tips to the younger man.

"Who was it Ric?" A voice from the bathroom yelled, obviously Hunter.

"Walk out and see you lazy ass." Ric replies. Randy swallows and prepares for whatever it is Hunter is going to do or say to him.

"I wasn't being lazy, I was...what do you want?" Hunter begins, stopping when he sees Randy.

"To apologize, to you and Ric, for what happened."

"What, is this supposed to stop us from kicking your ass Monday?"

"No, Hunter look, I want back in." Randy says, getting right to the point.

"Great, now that we made up, lets hug." Hunter says sarcastically rolling his eyes.

"I made a mistake, Okay, I messed up."

"Finally come to your senses?"

"Yes." Randy answers honestly. Hunter looked at him a little oddly, not expecting him to agree. It was one thing for Randy to apologize, but to admit he made a mistake was something no one was used to, including Randy himself.

"So what is this, is this you and Batista's plan to take the rest of Evolution down?"

"No."

"Good, because if it was, it sucked anyway. As we all know, nothing is going to take us down." Hunter says confidently.

"I know."

"I'm not letting you back in this easily, your going to have to prove yourself. I don't fully trust you yet." Hunter says, still unsure if Randy has a hidden agenda. It wouldn't surprise him if he did, Randy learned from Hunter himself, and he was one of the best.

"I know, and I'll do whatever you want." Randy says, almost groveling at Hunter's feet. Hunter had the perfect test.

"Monday night, I want you to take out Dave. You do that, your back in the spotlight, and we'll forget these past few weeks even happened."

"I'll see you Monday then." Randy says, not waiting for a response before leaving. As soon as he was out the door, Ric spoke up.

"What do you think is going on?"

"Either he has something planned, or he realized he is nothing without us."

"The kid could be a big star on his own." Ric points out.

"Your right, he could be, but he doesn't know that."

"I thought the point on Evolution was to create stars." Ric says, not sure if it is smart for Randy to come back.

"It is, but right now we need him. The whole rosters going to be on Batista's side. Randy's one more that we have on our side."

"Hunter, we are going to need more than just Randy now that Dave's out."

"I'm already working on that."

"What are you going to do is he turns on us?"

"I will do what is right." Hunter says, his eyes glancing to the corner where his trusty sledge hammer was.

"Besides, he isn't up to anything. He was nervous as hell, if he was planning something, he would have been calm and cool about it." Hunter continues.

"And if he is up to something, I know just how to get him back." Hunter says, not giving Ric a chance to talk.

"And that is...?"

"Maria."


	11. Chapter 11: Was I right

**A/N- I know, it has been forever since I updated this. I had a major case of writers block with this story. I honestly didn't know how to continue, but tonight I sat down and made myself write a chapter. I thank all of you that have reviewed, and PM'd me to update. Thanks for keeping me motivated. I'm sure your going to be able to tell this is a filler chapter, but it sets me up nicely for the next chapter, which I promise wont take a month to write. So I hope you all remember this story, and review it and tell me what you think. One more time, sorry for the long wait. I know I hate when people update once a month, so I do my best not to do that. Let me know what you think!**

Never in my life have I seen people get away from me faster then the other guys did when I told them I aligned myself with Hunter again. We were standing backstage at Raw when Jeff asked me if I was going out with them later in the night, I said I would probably be going out with Hunter and Ric. Most of the scoffed and walked away. What was I supposed to do? My career comes first. Before friends, before girls, and before partying.

"You ready for tonight?" Hunter asks me as soon as I walk through the locker room door.

"Absolutely." I answer him, wanting nothing more than to gain his trust back.

"Good. Batista's wrestling Michaels tonight. You interfere and cost him the match, and we all go back to being happy." Hunter explains to me while taping up his wrists. He of course was in a squash match like he is every week, while the rest of us do all the hard work. Positive thoughts Randy, positive thoughts, I keep repeating to myself. You knew what you were getting yourself back into.

"Randy, we're going to catering, you coming?" Hunter asks, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Sure." I tell him, I have nothing better to do. I walk behind Hunter and Ric, so I couldn't see in front of them, or I would have seen what was coming.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Maria. Were you on your way to Evolution's locker room to have some 'fun'?" I watch Hunter ask her, trapping her against the wall.

"No, I was going to meet up with Mickie." She says, her voice shakey.

"Are you sure? It looks like you were on your way to see us."

"Sure, when hell freezes over." Maria bites back.

"My, my Maria. You got a backbone. Who knew it was possible?" Hunter smirks, stepping even closer to her. It was clear she was beginning to panic, and gave a quick glance to me, which I quickly turned my head to avoid her eyes.

"Please, Hunter, just let me go." Maria begs. She saw Ric leave and that only worried her more.

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Hunter asks.

"Hunter, I won't say anything, just let me go. I need to meet up with the girls." Maria says, giving me desperate looks. I couldn't do anything, that would be going against Hunter, so I stand there, and watch him mentally torture her. .

"I don't know Maria, you've never done anything for me." Once again she shoots me a look, pleading for me to help her, and this time, I catch a glimpse of here eyes, and see the fear in them.

"Hunter, we better get going. You have to meet up with Ric, and I need to change." I tell Hunter, in hopes he backs off Maria. I didn't like it at all, what he was doing or the look in her eyes. What was even worse was when Hunter left her do, the look of disappointment on her face. For some reason, that made my stomach hurt, and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Alright. I'll be seeing you soon Maria. Randy, I'll catch up with you later." Hunter says, then continues walking down the corridor to the catering room. Before I knew what was happening, I felt a sharp sting across my face, and if I would have a mirror, I'm sure I would see Maria's hand print there.

"Why the hell did you just stand there?" She yells at me.

"What was I supposed to do? He didn't do anything wrong anyway." I tell her. All he did was scare her, nothing else.

"Yesterday you hated him, now your suddenly talking to him?"

"Yeah, I decided it would be best for my career if I got back in Evolution. Hunter makes sure nothing distracts me." I explain to her.

"Is this about the other night, when I asked you to stay with me?" She asks, her tone not as cold as before.

"No, it has to do with furthering my career, and Hunter can do that."

"Yes, as long as it benefits him. How long until he turns on you to get what he wants Randy?"

"I'm sorry Maria, but this is my decision, and I'm sticking with it." I tell her.

"What about Dave, and that tag team of yours?"

"I told him I couldn't do it."

"What about us then Randy, does that mean we can't hang out and talk either?"

"No, we can. Hunter just can't know about it."

"Well that's great Randy. It's not like we are in a forbidden love, we are friends, we shouldn't have to hide that from Hunter."

" There's nothing I can do about that. Maria, I'm doing what I think is right, I'm sorry if you don't understand that."

"No, I understand Randy, I understand that you made the worst decision possible." Was the last thing she says to me before walking away, not giving me a second look.

I went back to the locker room and changed into my wrestling gear, and still had two hours before the show began. I started thinking about what Maria said, was my decision wrong? I didn't think it was. Right now, at this point in my life, my career was the most important thing in my life. I had no wife, girlfriend, or child. All my focus was on that title...that Hunter currently held. He will never give me a shot at it, but he has to loose it at some point, and when he does, I will challenge who ever takes it off him. There, problem solved. The longest he would hold that prestigious title would be six months, eight tops. That really didn't ease my mind though, Hunter had a reputation for ruining friendships over that title. I did the only thing I could that I thought would ease my worrying mind.

Have a talk with a man I haven't spoken to since I joined Evolution three years ago. A man I respected, and knew had a past with Hunter, and could help me out. A man who knew Hunter's good, and his bad.

Shawn Michaels.


	12. Chapter 12: Wise Man

**A/N- I am so sorry it took this long for me to update this. I have no idea where to go with it. I am going to end it in the next few chapters, the best I can without rushing it. Thank you all who reviewed the last chapter, I hope you like this chapter. **

**I'm going to close the poll in my profile in a few days, vote while it's open please. I'm going to start writing whichever story is voted for. **

It's been a long time since I have had a talk with Shawn Michaels. I'm usually beating him to a bloody pulp in the ring. I have to push that all aside, because he is the only one who can possibly know what I'm going through. I walk around for awhile before deciding to go knock on Shawn's door. The show was over, and I knew he was packing up his gear so he could get back to the hotel and call his wife. I hear a light "come in" and hesitantly push the door open.

"Uh...Hey Shawn." I say stepping into the room.

"Randy, what took you so long to make this visit? I was expecting you days ago." Shawn says, turning around to greet me.

"You were?" I asks surprised. I'm even more surprised that he is welcoming me with open arms.

"Well yes. I mean, your in love with Maria, yet you don't want to go against Hunter who is terrorizing her, right?" Wow. He's good.

"Pretty much. Minus the loving Maria part."

"In due time my boy, in due time." Shawn says, patting the couch beside him for me to sit down on.

"Shawn, I first want to apologize for everything that has went down between us, it was never my idea, it was..."

"Hunter's." He finishes for me.

"Yeah. When you guys were friends and part of DX,was he like this?"

"Hunter and I are still friends, people just don't know it. We go out for drinks all the time together. But to answer your question, yes. Hunter was like that when we were in a team together. He does what he has to in order to get to the top. He'll step on anyone." Shawn explains.

"I know, trust me I know. But his want to win is interfering with my personal life. I can't go out with anyone anymore, and Dave isn't even talking to me."

"Randy listen. You need to stand up to him, show him you are your own person."

"Last time I did that he told me I could just leave Evolution." I tell him.

"Yeah, he's testing you. You left for awhile, but did you notice how fast he took you back?"

"And I'm right back to square one. I can't talk to anyone but him and Ric."

"I remember DX started out like that. Just me and Hunter. But as I'm sure you know, down the road we gained X-Pac, and the New Age Outlaws." Shawn recalls. What this has to do with my situation, I have no idea.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Randy, in order to get new members, you have to talk to them. I went against Hunter's rules, and we became the most popular group in wrestling."

"I'm not following you here Shawn."

"Talk to other people Randy, get them around Hunter. He gets to know them, he becomes the friendliest guy around."

"Shawn, Hunter is a lot of things, but friendly isn't one of them."

"He's got power over you right now Randy. You need to stand up to him." Shawn tells me.

"You did that Shawn, and look what happened. Four bloody matches that tore both your bodies a part." I remind him. He must want me dead or something.

"Sure, you'll have a few matches, but at the end of it all, he's standing in your corner."

"I'm not you Shawn. He doesn't respect me like that. I either do what he says, or I'm out of Evolution."

"If you hate it so much, then why do you stay?" He asks me.

"I sacrifice what needs to be sacrificed for my career."

"So is that why you won't date Maria?" How the hells does he know all of this?

"No, I won't date Maria because I just don't date at all."

"I think that is part of your problem. You like Maria, and it is bothering you." Shawn says. He's wrong though.

"Thanks for your advice Shawn. I got to go." I tell him. I shake his hand and before I leave, I hear Hunter on the other side of the door.

"Shawn, get ready and lets go. We got the whole night to waste away." Hunter yells. If I wouldn't recognize Hunter's voice, I wouldn't believe it was him. He sounded almost carefree, like for one night, he wasn't worried about the belt, or winning a match. I glance at Shawn and he gives me a 'I told you so' smile. I shake my head and open the door, watching the smile on Hunter's face turn into a frown.

"Randy. What are you doing in Shawn's room?" He asks me.

"Nothing, just catching up. So your going out with Shawn tonight?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" He asks skeptically.

"I was wondering if I could go out with Dave and some of the other guys."

"Are Dave and the other guys in Evolution?" He asks, grinning.

"Is Shawn?" And the grin faded.

"You think your smart Randy?" I tense up at his question, but relax when I hear Shawn stand behind me in the doorway.

"Come on Hunter. Let him go out, it'll keep him out of our hair." Shawn speaks up. They make it sound like I am a teenager begging my parents to go to a party.

"Randy needs to work on his strategy tonight. He has no time to go out." Hunter says.

"Hunter." Shawn says, warning in his voice. Hunter looks from me to Shawn, then back to me.

"Fine. Be in the hotel by three or your out." Hunter says, walking away. So Shawn holds power over Hunter? Interesting.

"Randy, If your thinking of using me to get to Hunter, you got another thing coming boy." And with that, Shawn followed the same path Hunter took.

Well, so much for that plan.


	13. Chapter 13: Battered and Bruised

**A/N- Sorry for short delay, I was a little stuck. Thank you all for the reviews, I appreciate them. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you like it. Tell me what you think. **

"Why are you here?" Dave asks. I could detect the harshness in his tone, and knew he was upset with me.

"Just to have a few beers." I say, hesitantly sitting down beside him. Most of the other guys were there too, along with the divas.

"Shouldn't you be at the hotel? I mean, you are out of Hunter's radar." Dave comments.

"He doesn't rule my life."

"Could have fooled me."

"What the hell is your problem man?" I ask, standing up and facing Dave.

"You are my problem." He says, slamming down his drink and standing up.

"Well all I can do is tell you to get over it."

"Why don't you make me get over it." Before I could say, or do anything, another body stood in between us.

"Hold up assclowns. Dave, your drunk, and Randy, you really don't want to fight him, he is your friend." Chris says, putting a hand on each of our chests.

"He isn't nothing to me." Dave spits out angrily.

"Fuck you Dave." I yell back at him.

"Sorry, you don't do relationships remember?"

"Dave, that's enough." Mickie says, grabbing his arm, trying to get him away from me. But he just shrugs her off.

"What? Nothing to say Randy?" I've been calm so far. He is drunk, but he is out of line.

"I'll just be leaving." I say, turning around to leave. Someone grabs my arm and I turn around to a fist connecting with my eye, then my mouth.

"Dave!" Jeff yells, grabbing him and holding him back, while John stops me from doing something I would regret later...like tearing Dave's head off.

"It's fine John, I'm leaving don't worry." I tell him, taking a step back. When he sees I'm not going to lunge at Dave, he steps aside. I gave Dave one last look before leaving, not knowing I was being followed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I didn't even see her until I got up to my room. What was she doing, walking on air? I didn't hear her walking behind me at all. I took the steps so she must have taken the elevator to beat me to my room.

"You look horrible." She says, standing up from in front of my door.

"Thanks Maria, just what I wanted to hear." I knew my eye was swelling, I could feel it. My top lip was busted wide open, with blood flowing, most of it dried now. I unlock the door and walk in, not offering her to come in, but she did anyway.

"Did you want something?" I ask her, stripping my bloody shirt. Damn, Dave really got me good. I turn around to catch her starring at me, before catching herself then looking up at me.

"Just sit down in the chair and don't get smart with me for at least five minutes." Aggressive, I like it. I do what she says, then frown when she walk into the bathroom. What the hell?

"Oh no, no, no. I don't think so. Sorry. No way in hell." I immediately say when I see what she is holding.

"Randy, your a man, a wrestler on top of that. You can handle it." Maria says, walking towards me.

"No, no I can't. The cut will heal on its own." I say, standing up so she can't touch me with it. Peroxide. Devil in disguise.

"Randy just sit down. It won't be that bad. You need to clean it out."

"I will do it later." I tell her.

"Right. I don't think so." I didn't think she would believe that. She grabs my hand and leads me back to the chair, making me sit back down. I watch her dab some peroxide on a paper towel, then gently rub it over my lip, making me flinch.

"Ouch." I grumble, pulling my face away. She sets the bottle down, then tilts my head back, wiping the foam away. She repeats the whole procedure at least four times, before telling me she is done.

"There you big baby, it's done. You can wipe your tears now." She says smiling. My hand immediately shoots up to my eyes just to make sure there really wasn't any tears. There wasn't.

"Just so you know, when you leave, I'm taking the rest of the bottle and dumping it down the drain." I tell her.

"That's alright. I have a bottle in my room. In fact, there's a bottle in every bathroom in the hotel." She says, patting me on the shoulder.

"Well that sucks for me doesn't it?"

"Yes, but right now, your going to put some ice on your eye."

"It's already swelled, it isn't going to do any good." I tell her, which was the truth.

"Good point. I'll let it go this time. So you want to tell me what that whole thing with Dave was about?" She asks, sitting down on one of the beds.

"Honestly? I don't know." I tell her truthfully.

"I think he is mad you bailed out of the tag team thing." Maria says. I nod my head, knowing that was part of it.

"Yeah, but there is something else. That wouldn't be enough to piss Dave off."

"He was drunk. I'm sure he will feel sorry in the morning." Maria tells me. I know she is right. I can guarantee that tomorrow he will apologize for what he did.

"I know. I'm not mad at him. If I was him I would have probably done the same thing." I say, grabbing my head as a shot of pain goes through it. Maria quickly makes her way over to me, getting down on her knees in front of me so we were about eye level.

"Are you alright?" She asks, concern obvious in her voice. Slowly, I move my hands away from my head and nod my head at her.

"Are you sure?" She asks, standing up, once seeing I was really okay.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just a headache." It was her turn to nod her head. She turned around, I don't know whether to leave or sit back down on the bed. Either way, I didn't wait to find out. I grabbed her hand, standing up myself, pulling her back towards me, capturing her lips with my own.


	14. Chapter 14: Will she or wont she?

**A/N- It has never taken me this long to write a chapter. I'm seriously getting stuck with the story. Hopefully I will be alright after this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews, and pms telling me to get my butt moving and update. I appreciate it. So sorry this took a month to update. **

"Stop, this is wrong Randy." Maria says, pushing me backwards slightly.

"Uh, yeah...why is that again?" I ask, sitting down, replaying everything through my head. I messed this up, I'm sure. I don't even know what I was thinking. It just felt right.

"Because you don't do relationships and I'm not a slut. I'm not just going to randomly sleep with you one time and forget about it Randy."

"I didn't ask you to."

"Good, I'm glad that's out of the way."

"Yeah, we could do it more than once." I suggest to her. She looks at me in a disbelieving look, not knowing if I was serious or not. I don't even know if I was serious or not.

"That better have been a joke. I get Dave hit you hard, but I'm going to hit you harder if your not joking." She obviously didn't take my idea well.

"Think about it for a minute, it could work." I tell her, deciding to myself I was serious. This could benefit the both of us.

"No Randy, no it couldn't."

"Just listen to me for a minute." I plead. This idea could benefit both of us. I can't believe I didn't think of it before.

"Randy, how could us sleeping together, without being together, be good for both of us?" Maria asks me. I could hear the disgust in her voice.

"Maria. Think about it. Your not over Punk. I don't want a girlfriend. We trust each other, there's no worry in it." I explain to her. I could see her thinking over what I just said. It really would benefit us both. I don't have to go through the process of picking up random women at bars, worrying the next morning if they had any diseases. I trust Maria. She broke up with Punk a few months ago, and hasn't moved on since.

"So say I agree, how exactly does this work?" Maria asks. My ears immediately perked up. She was considering this?

"Simple really. We come to each other when we need it."

"Can I break it off at any time?" She asks. Was she seriously going to agree too this?

"Yeah...not that your going to want to."

"I'm serious Randy. If I meet someone, or even you, we can call it quits with no hard feelings? Despite you being a cocky arrogant jerk, I consider you a friend."

"Yes, it could be a short term thing. A lot gained, nothing lost." I tell her.

"We aren't going to tell anyone about this, right?"

"No, we don't have too."

"Well what about all those stupid rules you have. I'm not going to spend all night with you, then stumble to my room in the early morning." She rants, many thoughts obviously running through her mind. It takes all I have not to smile at her nervousness.

"Maria, we can work out all the little details later. So what do you say?" I ask, anxious to hear her answer.

"This isn't going to make you look at me as a slut is it? Because this is something I would normally never, ever consider doing. It's just that, your right, it would benefit both of us, and I do trust you."

"No matter what, I would never think of you as a slut, and if you don't want to do this, I understand. It isn't going to change anything between us." I tell her.

"Just...just let me think about it." She says, standing up.

"Anything you want."

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The following day**

**Third Person POV**

After what had to be ten minutes of continuous knocking, Randy finally stumbled out of bed to answer the door, more than ready to bitch at whoever decided to wake him at this ungodly hour.

"What?' He asks rudely, swinging the door open.

"Morning to you too sunshine." A chirpy, wide awake Mickie James says.

"Someone better have died for you to have woken me this early."

"Randy, it's eleven o'clock." Mickie informs him, surprised he was still sleeping. He decided not to tell her about his late night conversation with Maria.

"What do you want?" Randy asks, anxious to get back to his peaceful slumber.

"Come down to the dining hall in ten minutes." Mickie tells him, then proceeds to walk away, not waiting for his answer.

"Sure, in about four hours." Randy mumbles, closing his door.

He went and and laid back down in his bed to get more sleep. Of course, that didn't last long, as the longer he laid there, the more he wanted to know what he was wanted in the dining room for. So he decided to throw on some clothes and head on down, to satisfy his curiosity. The only person he saw who could have wanted him was Dave, and by the way he was waving his hand at him, Randy would say it was indeed Dave who wanted him.

"Nice shiner man." Was Dave's greeting when Randy approached.

"Maybe I should thank the man who did it." Randy says sarcastically, rolling his eyes at his long time friend.

"Sit your ass down and let me apologize." Dave says, motioning to the chair in front of Randy.

"So you had Mickie wake me up just so you could say sorry? Couldn't you have done this later man?" Randy asks, yawning while sitting down.

"No. I feel bad, and I don't really remember what happened, just that I hit you. Though, knowing you, you probably deserved it. Either way, I'm sorry." Dave says sincerely, obviously not wanting to ruin what is left with his fragile friendship with Randy.

"It's alright man, you were drunk, and I happened to be standing beside you." Randy says, stealing a grape from Dave's bowl of fruit.

"So what exactly happened? Mickie as short on details."

"Nothing really, you started on about me and Maria, I tried to walk away, you grabbed and punched me, and here I am not even twelve hours later." Randy says, going for another grape, stealing it just before Dave swatted his hand away.

"I want our friendship back Randy. I want it to be how it was before." Dave tells him.

"I can't leave Evolution again Dave." Was all Randy said.

"We can work around that. We don't have to room together, but we can at least talk to each other sometimes."

"Give me a grape and I might think about it." Randy says smiling. Laughing, Dave picks up a grape and throws it at Randy.

"Are we alright now?" Dave asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah." Was Randy's short reply.

"So we are all going out to this bar tonight, you should come." Dave suggests.

"If nothing comes up I will." Randy says, thinking about his offer to Maria.

"What could possibly come up?"

"You never know man."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He was serious this time. He was going to kill whoever it was knocking at his door at two in the morning. It was bad enough he went out to that party with Dave and the others, and had a few drinks, but to be woken up a mere hour after he went to sleep? Hell no. He was going to kill whoever was on the other side of that door.

"You got three seconds to live, make it good." Randy mumbles, pulling the door open.

"Randy.."

"Maria?" He was wide awake now.


	15. Chapter 15: Occupied Time

**A/N- I know. TWO MONTHS! I'm a horrible person. You should all shun me. After this chapter, things are going to roll on quickly for Maria and Randy, so watch out. In the meantime, let me know what you guys think. I really love reading all your reviews. **

"Maria?" He was wide awake now.

"I'm crazy. I've lost my mind, it's official, I deserve to be in a clinic." She immediately begins to rant.

"What? Why? What happened?" Randy asks, trying to get rid of the sleep on his face, and get his eyes to completely open. He stepped aside, or more like got pushed aside, as Maria pushed her way past him and into the dark room.

"I was thinking about what you said, and I was going to say no, but I can't. Everything you said made sense, and some weird, sick twisted part of me wants to just say okay, and go for it. But then again, I know it's wrong, I was raised better than this..." Maria rambles on.

"Maria!" Randy says, raising his voice, putting his hands on her shoulders. The diva stops talking and just looks at him.

"Sorry." She says, embarrassed at her behavior.

"It's fine. You should go though."

"What? Why?" Maria quickly asks.

"You're not sure about this. I don't want you to do anything you're going to regret, then end up hating me for it in the end."

"I wouldn't hate you. I already told you that. I just...this is so wrong, but I want it." She tells him, taking a step closer to him.

"No, no you don't. You think you do, but when you wake up, you're going to take it all back." Randy tells her, more than sure of it. Maria wasn't this type of girl. He didn't even know why he suggested this in the first place.

"Randy. I am a grown woman, and I know what I want." Another step closer. He was ready to say hell with it, and give her what she wanted.

"See, thats where we don't seem to agree with ea.." Another pair of lips crashing onto yours, will make you unable to finish a sentence, such as the case is with Randy.

Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. He felt her tongue seeking entrance into his mouth, which he gladly accepted. He ignored the feelings stirring in his gut, and concentrated on the beauty in front of him. Meanwhile, she couldn't get over the way he was making her feel.

"My...rules...still...apply." He mumbled in between kisses.

"I..wouldn't...have...it...any...other...way." She told him, leading him to the bed.

"You're going to have to go afterwards." He tells her, taking his shirt off.

"I know. Don't worry about it." She didn't want to stop and think about it. She didn't want disappointment to settle into her mind. Besides, who would want to stop when they have a half naked Randy Orton in front of them? No one.

**XXX **

They laid in his bed afterwards, not saying anything. Neither felt anything that intense in a long time. She had her back to his chest, and he was lightly rubbing her arm. She could feel the steady beating of his heart, and could hear his even breathing. She was comfortable, something she hasn't felt in a long time. Comfortable, and content. She was content right now. Sure, she wished he was offering her more than sex, but he wasn't. She would make the most of what he is offering her though.

"Maria..." He says softly, almost as if he were talking into the night.

"I know." Was all she said, before throwing the blankets back and getting up.

"You kind of ripped my shirt." Maria says, now becoming shy. Randy did rip the buttons off her shirt, he didn't want to take the time to undo them all. Randy smiled, before getting up himself. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a shirt, and threw it at her.

"You look better in my shirt then I do." He laughs.

"RKO seems to fit me well." He got the second meaning of her words, but didn't say anything about it. He sat and watched her get ready. She really was beautiful. He never really realized that before. He knew she was pretty, but not this pretty. She had a body that could kill too.

"So..." She said when she was finished getting ready.

" So...I'll see you tomorrow maybe?" He hoped so.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call you?"

"Yeah, that'd be good. Goodnight Maria."

"Night Randy." He watched her leave, then laid back down, his body instantly missing hers. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

**XXX **

He wasn't sure how it happened, but somehow, Dave talked him to going out. He hasn't been out since the night Dave gave him a nice shiner. He didn't receive a call yet, nor did he dial one out. So far, he hasn't talked to Maria since she left his room late last night.

"Red head, one o'clock." Dave says, pointing to the other end of the bar. Randy turns his head in that direction to see who Dave as pointing at.

"You're taken David." Randy reminds him, sipping his beer. No one else went out, just Dave and him.

"I wasn't talking about me jackass, I was talking about you. She's had her eye on you since we came in." Red hair, green eyes, a tad short, and a mini skirt. Dave as sure Randy would go for it.

"I don't really want a woman tonight." Dave about falls off his stool. He's never known Randy to turn down a pretty girl.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Wait. No way."

"What?" Randy asks, confused.

"You have a girlfriend." Dave states.

"What? No I don't."

"Then why have you been checking your phone every five minutes?" Randy looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I was just checking my missed calls." Randy quickly says. Maria was not his girlfriend. Part of the pact was that they could see, or in his case, sleep with, anyone they wanted to.

"Yeah right. Who is she?" Dave wasn't fooled. He knew Randy better than Randy knew himself.

"No one man. I just don't feel like entertaining anyone tonight. In fact, I'm ready to call it a night right now." Randy tells him.

"It's only been four hours, and you only drank three beers." Dead giveaway Randy had a woman.

"I'm tired. I'll talk to you tomorrow. You better get back to Mickie before she sends out the national guard."

"She only threatened to do that once." Dave yells at him as he walks towards the door.

**XXX **

He practically ran up the steps to his room. When he approached his door, he was almost out of breath. The door was unlocked, as suspected. It was dark when he entered.

"Why the hell don't you ever answer your phone calls?" A voice asks, stepping up behind him.

"Dave likes to keep me busy." He answers. Even though she couldn't see it, he was smiling.

"I have better ways to keep you busy." Maria says, reaching for the hem of his shirt.


	16. Chapter 16: Just Not Tonight

**A/N- I hope no one forgot about this story...**

**XX**

"So who was it?"

Dave had been asking him that for two hours nonstop, and he was getting tired of it. Dave just wouldn't accept the fact that Randy didn't have a woman....even if he sort of, in a way, did. But still, Maria wasn't his girl friend.

"For the last time man, no one." Randy sighed, sick of answering questions.

"Randy, I have known you for six years, and in those six year, guess how many times you bailed on getting laid, or left a bar before being wasted?" Dave refused to drop the subject. He knew there was a woman in Randy's life, and it was only a matter of time before Randy admitted to it.

"Zero."

"My point exactly."

"Maybe I was just tired. Am I not allowed to be tired?" Randy asked. Who cares that he spent the night having mind blowing sex with Maria. Was that any of Dave's business? No.

"What is the big deal? You have a girlfriend. Big deal. Just come out with it." Dave insisted. So far his plan wasn't working. He called Randy earlier this morning to see if he wanted to work out in the gym. Once he agreed, Dave was sure Randy would tell him what was going on.

"Okay, listen. I don't have a girlfriend. I am serious. She isn't my girlfriend."

"Ahh, but there is a _she _then?" Dave asked, grinning like an idiot. Randy silently cursed himself for giving out too much detail. He promised Maria he wouldn't say anything.

"Okay, I'll tell you. There is a girl, but she is not my girlfriend by any means. Lets just say, we only see each other at night." Randy told him hoping it would be the end of the conversation.

"So you two use each other for sex?"

"Basically, yeah."

"You've never had any trouble picking up women, why narrow it down to one now?" Dave asked, knowing Randy could have any woman he wanted. Randy stayed quiet a moment, not honestly knowing the answer to Dave's question, and refusing to dig deep and think about it.

"Saves time. I don't have to go out and hunt for it, it's already there and waiting."

"That's sick man." Dave laughed. He wouldn't press for anything deeper then that, because he knew Randy didn't know the answers. He did know, however, that Randy liked this girl more then he was willing to admit.

"So who is it?" Okay, maybe he would ask one more question.

"Give up, I'm not telling you."

"Is it a diva?"

"You catch on quick Dave. Who else do we travel with three hundred days a year?"

"There are other women that work for the company, you know? Anyway, which one is it?"

"When did you become a nosy fucker?" Randy asked, not being able to recall any other time Dave asked so many questions.

"When I found out there was a girl in your life who means more to you then you are letting on."

"I told you its nothing more then sex. Nothing at all. No feelings."

"Fine, whatever, so who is it?"

"I'm hungry. Lets go get something to eat, I'll buy."

"Candice?"

"I think I saw a restaurant a few blocks over."

"Melina?"

"Their having a special on buffets today."

"Kelly?"

"I'm pretty sure it said a seafood buffet."

"Katie?"

"Seven ninety nine per person, lets get a move on it."

"Beth?"

"It ends at twelve."

"So it's obviously Maria."

"I think now is a good time to leave."

"I knew all along it was Maria."

"Shut up Dave."

**XXX**

She sat on the couch that was in her hotel room, trying to watch the movie currently playing on the television. She found, however, that the man sitting next to her was causing a big distraction. What was his problem? All she wanted was him to let her alone, at least until this movie was over.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, why the hell are you staring at me like that?"Maria asked. Jeff had been staring at her with a goofy smile on his face for the past ten minutes, and he has only been there fifteen.

"You don't seem so sad anymore." Was all he said. Jeff had been studying his best friend for a few days now and noticed she seemed ten times happier. She willingly went shopping, and out clubbing, and wasn't so frustrated about wrestling anymore.

And he had a good idea who caused this change in mood.

"Not really. I haven't noticed anything different." Maria played innocent. Randy made her promise she wouldn't tell Jeff about their little arrangement. She was determined to stick to it.

"You smile more."

"Am I not allowed to be happy?" Maria turned her head to look at him.

"I'm not complaining. I see traces of the Maria I fell in love with." Jeff's voice was soft.

"That was over two years ago." She pointed out. They had dated for a a few months before deciding they were better off as friends. It was a mutual decision.

"And you were really happy when we were together. So a question now presents itself; who are you seeing now that you are trying to hide?" Maria silently cursed Jeff for knowing her so well.

"No one."

"Maria." Jeff stressed out her name in a disbelieving tone.

"I'm not dating anyone Jeff." She technically wasn't lying.

"So then what are you and Randy doing?" Maria about choked at the question. Jeff knew.

"...nothing."

"You don't have to lie to me. I'm not going to judge you...or him."

"I promised I wouldn't say anything." Maria said in a small voice.

"So you are dating Orton."

"We aren't dating." Maria insisted.

"Tell me you aren't having casual sex with Randy, please." Jeff couldn't believe this. Maria wasn't the type. It took him weeks to even get her to agree to come into his room just to watch a movie.

"We prefer to call it friends with benefits." Maria tried to joke. She didn't look at Jeff, knowing she'd only see disappointment.

"You're not going to say anything to anyone, are you?" Maria asked after a few minutes of silence.

"No, I won't say anything. But I am going to say this. I think you should end it."

"I know."

"You're going to end up hurt."

"I know."

"He's a good guy, but he doesn't do girlfriends."

"I know."

"You're better than this."

"I know." Maria was smiling now at Jeff's big brother rant.

"So you're going to end it?" It was a question, not a demand.

"Yes Jeff, I'll end it."

**XX**

His lips were on hers before she even made it all the way into his room. She was laughing as he pushed her down onto the bed. He had a sense of urgency to him tonight. It turned her on more than she thought possible.

"Mhm... Randy...wait." Maria gasped pulling away from him. Randy pulled away looking at her with question in his eyes.

"What is it, Maria?"

"The chain on your wallet was digging into my side." Maria tossed the wallet to the other bed, then pulled Randy back down on top of her.

She would end what she had with him.

Just not tonight.


	17. Chapter 17: Maria has date With who?

**A/N- I have renewed faith in this story. It's back up on the front burner for me to finish. I think you'll all like this chapter. It'd be great if you reviewed and left me know! Oh, and there's a new poll in my profile, you guys should go vote. **

**XX**

_**Cold Heart, Warm Touch**_

"Come on Maria, he's a nice guy, why not?"

"I'm just not ready to start dating again. It hasn't been that long since Phil and I broke up." That was Maria's excuse and she was sticking to it. Besides, it was actually part of the truth. Part.

"John's a nice guy. You don't have to jump into a relationship with him, just go out to dinner with him." Maria shook her head again. Mickie has been trying to get her to go out with John Cena for a week now. She didn't want to date anyone, and her nights were already filled.

"My answer's no Mickie. Why don't you go out with him?"

"He wants you, not me. I don't see the harm of one small tiny two hour date." Mickie tried again.

"One date? Will it get you to drop this whole dating thing?" Maria would agree to one date if it meant Mickie would leave her alone.

"I promise. I won't say anything else about dating." Mickie had a smile forming on her face. She knew Maria would agree.

"Fine. I'll do it."

"I'll tell John. I'm sure he'll give you details later." Mickie practically bounced out of the locker room in search of John. Maria wasn't as excited. Maria gathered up the last of her belongings and said goodbye to the other girls. She had to find Jeff, who was her ride to the hotel. She wasn't even out of the locker room when she got a text message from John.

_Meet me in the hotel lobby tonight at eight. Casual clothing. _

Maria was surprised. She didn't expect the _date _ to happen so soon. How John got her cell number she wasn't sure of. Mickie; she said to herself after a minute. Mickie was more excited about this than she was. How sad. She glanced at the time and saw it was just a little after five. Great, she had to shower, change, and convince herself she wanted to go out tonight. Her eyes went wide with surprise then fear as someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into an empty room.

"Shh, it's just me." Randy whispered into her ear to get her to stop from screaming. He sat her down and took his hand away from her mouth.

"You fucking scared me half to death." Her heart was racing beneath her chest. She was fairly sure he could probably see it beating.

"You should pay attention when you're walking down an empty hallway." He smirked at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist again and walked them backwards towards a table.

"I was thinking." She informed him while trying to trip.

"About what?" He mumbled as his lip attached themselves to her neck.

"No..noth...nothing." She was finally able to get out. She hated the effect he had on her.

"Mhmm, okay." He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the table. She wrapped her legs around him as she pulled his lips to hers. Needless to say, things got heated pretty quickly.

"Randy, we have to stop." She breathed as he reached for the button on her pants.

"No we don't." His hand continued their motions of undoing the button.

"Jeff's...waiting for...me." Randy was making it increasingly harder for her to pull away. She finally felt his hand move, then he pulled back.

"My room tonight, 943? Eight o'clock?" He didn't know why he was asking, she'd be there.

"I can't tonight." She looked down at her feet which now seemed more interesting than looking at him.

"Why?"

"I sort of...have a date." She didn't know why that was hard to tell him. He had made it clear they could see who they wanted when they started this situation a month ago.

"I see. With who?" Randy pulled completely away from her now.

"Cena."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have fun I guess." He abruptly turned around and left. She could have swore she saw jealousy etched on his face but quickly brushed it off. This was Randy Orton. She was sure he would go out tonight and pick up someone else.

**XX**

"Stop laughing Jeffrey. It's not funny."

"You're going out with John. That is funny." Jeff was laying across Maria's bed laughing his ass off.

"What is so funny about it?" She turned around from her suitcase to face her friend.

"How are you going to put up with him saying; da, dem, champ, yo, and ay in every sentence?" That brought another round of laughs from Jeff.

"He only does that on TV."

"I guess you'll find out."

"You could at least be a little help here and help me figure out what to wear."

"I could lend you a pair of shorts and you could put on a Chain Gang Soldier shirt, and you guys could go as twins, because you know that's what he is going to wear." The death glare from her stopped him from laughing. He only managed a chuckle.

"Get out. Get out. Get out now." She'd never get ready with him in here.

"Come on Maria, I've already seen you naked." He said smugly.

"JEFF! Get out!" She shrieked. She felt the blush creeping up to her cheeks.

"Fine. The boys were going out to some bar tonight, I might as well join them." She was tempted to ask him if Randy was going but thought better of it. She didn't care if he went or not.

"About time you leave me alone."

"Hey, don't be surprised if Cena takes you the same bar." He closed the door just before the shoe she threw would hit him.

She finished getting ready, deciding on a pair of black jeans and a casual t-shirt. She left her room at 7:45. She knew it would take forever for the elevator to stop on her floor. She was right, it took ten minutes for the doors to open so she could step in. She was shocked to see Randy in there, with Candice Michelle on his arm.

"Maria." He acknowledged her.

"Randy."

"Hey Maria! That's such a cute top." Candice greeted though not letting go of Randy's arm. It was she was broadcasting "HE'S MINE FOR THE NIGHT."

"Yeah, thanks." She uncomfortable the entire ride. Randy kept looking at her and it made her self conscience. She was never more thankful then when the elevator dinged.

"Bye Maria! Have a good time." Could Candice being anymore fake? Maria couldn't tell.

"You too." Maria mumbled quickly walking away in search of John.

**XX**

"Yo, Maria." She cringed immediately. Jeff wasn't lying.

"Hey John."

"You ready to go?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the doors.

"I guess." There was nothing more that she wanted to do than just turn around and go to her room.

"Good. We're going bowling." Maria looked at him surprised. She took in his appearance for the first time. Jeff was right, figures.

"Bowling?" Maria could honestly say she had never been bowling before on a date.

"Yeah, you like to bowl, right?" He opened the car door for her.

"Sure." No.

It was a fairly silent ride to the bowling alley which was about twenty minutes away. John made idle chat with her but nothing serious. She was relieved when they arrived. She hated being alone with someone and having nothing to say. It was just awkward.

"I reserved us lane six. You go set up, I'll get shoes." She looked around the place. There were other people there, but it wasn't that crowded. It was better than being alone with John, that's for sure. John returned with shoes for both of them shortly after.

And the night of bowling began.

**XX**

"Can we do this again sometime?" They were in the parking lot of the hotel. Maria stayed silent. She didn't expect him to ask this. What was even worse was that she had a good time. John was a funny guy and a horrible bowler. She really relaxed after awhile and enjoyed herself.

"As long as you don't take me golfing." She answered him. She opened her car door to get air.

"Deal. Now are you sure you don't want to go out to this bar everyone is at tonight? Everyone is there. It's only eleven." She was also grateful to learn that John spoke normal English.

"I am really tired. You go though. I'm just going to go to my room and pass out." She joked.

"Do you want me to walk you up?" Always the gentleman.

"No, it's fine. I'll talk to you later John." She wasn't lying. She was tired, and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. After waiting patiently for the elevator she pushed the nine button.

She walked down the long hall looking for her room. She hated big hotel rooms. Finally she found it. 947. As she glanced at the number on her door, she remember Randy telling his room was 943. He was two doors down from her. She was determining whether or not to pay him a visit but decided that by now he was servicing Candice. She opened her door and walked in. Just as she closed it she was pushed up against it.

"Calm down, it's just me." Randy wasted no time turned her around and connecting their lips. She pushed him away after a few seconds.

"What did I tell you about doing that asshole?" Her heart was going to explode one of these days.

"I couldn't help it. You took forever on your date with Pretty Boy." He moved closer to her again. She stopped him yet again. He was becoming increasingly frustrated.

"How did you even get in here?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Worked my magic at the front desk. Don't be mad. It was either this or wait until late in the night and sneak in."

"Where is your tramp?" She couldn't help the disgust that was evident in her voice.

"What's it matter?" He leaned closer to her again, sighing in anger when she pushed him away.

"I'm not going to sleep with you an hour after you slept with her." She had some morals.

"I have no problem sleeping with you after you fucked Cena." He shot back at her.

"I'm not a whore Randy." She brushed the few stray tears out of her eyes and walked past him. He lowered his head and turned to face her.

"I didn't say you were. I just don't see what the big deal is."

"It's not right Randy. You can't have her than come to me." She sat down on her bed.

"I didn't sleep with Candice." He honestly told her.

"Well you're not sleeping with me either." She firmly told him.

"Why not?" This was getting depressing for him.

"I have a headache and am not in the mood." She kicked her shoes off and pulled out pajamas. A pair of short shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She pulled her shirt and pants off, well aware of Randy staring at her. She quickly changed and laid back on her bed flipping on the TV, completely ignoring him. What caught her attention was the sound of his pants hitting the floor. He took his shirt off afterwards and kicked them out of the way, standing in the middle of the room in nothing but his boxers. He walked towards the bed and she did nothing but watch him. She stopped him as he went to get on the bed.

"Did you not hear me?" She kept silent until then.

"I just want to watch television with you." He crawled up beside her and laid back against the pillows.

"No sex." She told him again.

"No sex." He smiled and pulled the blankets up over both of them. She didn't question him or his motives. She eventually fell asleep and he pulled her closer to his side. He reached over and turned the light out. He settled into the bed and put his arm over her waist pulling her tight against him. He fell asleep shortly afterwards.


	18. Chapter 18: Endings and Warnings

**A/N- Don't hate me. **

**XX**

Randy awoke the next morning to Maria giggling. He sat up in the bed and took in his surroundings. The previous night flooded his memory. He slept in Maria's hotel room. They didn't have sex. They watched TV together. They didn't have sex. They slept next to each other. They didn't have sex. That has never happened, with any woman. It always ended the same way; with sex. He looked at Maria who was sitting on the other bed with a big smile and a blush on her face. She didn't realize he had woken up yet.

"John, you are the worst bowler I have ever seen." Randy frowned as whatever John's response was set off another round of giggles from her.

"You did not let me win! I totally kicked your ass." Randy could hear John's voice from the phone.

"You name it, I'll win. Pool, air hockey, darts, skeeball, or board games." Randy heard John say something about poker but couldn't make out exactly what.

"I'm not playing strip poker with you John. You'd be naked in five minutes."

"I'm sure you do look good in nothing but boxers." Randy grunted at that, a little more louder than he intended. Maria looked up and noticed him then blushed harder.

"We'll discuss this later John, I got to go. Bye." She closed her phone and threw it on the stand.

"Another date with Cena? When's the wedding?" His tone was cold.

"I'm shooting for next week, but I'm not sure when we have off." She bit back. She hated when he got like this.

"We're in Vegas in two days, just elope."

"No, I want to broadcast that he is mine forever." Sarcasm, dually noted.

"Are you really going to go out with him again?" Randy asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes. John's a nice guy and he's fun to be around." Maria told him truthfully.

"Are you going to actually date him?"

"Probably." He ignored the feeling in him that wanted to kill John.

"Then we really shouldn't sleep together anymore." He threw the covers off of him and stood up in search of his clothes. He found his pants and looked around for his shirt which seemed to be missing.

"What are you looking for?"

"My shirt." He looked at her as he saw her removing her shirt. What the hell?

"I put it on when I got up. I was cold." Her voice was soft, as if she was scared of what he'd do.

"You can keep it. I have an undershirt around here somewhere." Randy proceeded his hunt for his shirt.

"Here, I've been meaning to give this to you." Maria walked to her suitcase and pulled out a shirt throwing it at him.

"Ah, my Zeppelin shirt, I've been looking for this." He smiled his thanks to her as he put it on. It smelled like her fabric softener. After getting dressed he stood there for a minute, neither knowing what to say. Eventually he nodded his head at her and headed for th door.

"I'm sorry Randy." Her voice was a whisper and he almost didn't hear her. He kept his grip on the door knob and didn't turn around.

"For?"

"For ending this."

"It had to end sometime." He sounded harsh, but he really didn't care at that moment.

"I guess." Why did she have to sound so sad? Why couldn't she make this easy on the both of them?

"Goodbye Maria."

"Bye Randy." She whispered. He heard her sniffle back tears. Why the hell was she crying? He didn't stay to find out. He left.

He was getting a little too attached. The ship has sailed, and he was going back to his old life.

**XX**

Hunter sat in Evolution's locker room planning the night's strategy. Ric was there, but Randy was nowhere to be found. Hunter was getting sick of Randy showing up whenever he wanted.

"Do you have any idea where the ungrateful punk is?"

"No idea. I see him when you call meetings, Champ."

"What the hell is happening Ric? Dave left, and Randy's head isn't in it anymore." Hunter sighed and leaned back against the leather couch.

"He's in love." Ric stated.

"Randy Orton? In love? With someone other than himself?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"Yes." Ric confirmed.

"No he's not."

"Hunter, have you ever took notice to the way he looks at her?" Ric asked.

"Looked at who?"

"Maria." Ric simply said.

"I doubt that. Randy just isn't focusing. I can change that." Hunter stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where you going Champ?"

"To take care of business." Ric nodded his head but didn't follow Hunter as he left.

Hunter walked down the arena hallway in search of one person, and one person only. The Pope could walk past him right now and he wouldn't give him a second glance. There was only one person he wanted to speak to right now. He has something to say and they were going to hear it, whether they liked it or not. Maria needed to learn who Randy belonged to. He finally found her walking with...Cena? Hunter looked again, and true enough, she was with John.

"Maria." Hunter called down the hallway towards the unsuspecting girl. Maria turned around to face him and visibly moved closer to John.

"What?" She composed herself before answering. She refused to be intimidated by Hunter.

"Where is Orton?" His voice was demanding, and she knew she better answer him.

"I don't know, I lost his leash." John snickered beside her, but stopped when Hunter glared at him.

"You're fucking him enough, you should know where he is." John stepped away and looked at Maria, having no idea what was going on or if what Hunter was talking about was true.

"It's done, we're over." Maria quickly told him. She still hadn't told John about Randy and her.

"Really? Is that why he left your room this morning?" Hunter leaned against the wall casually, getting more pleasure than he should in watching Maria scramble for an answer.

"We didn't do anything." Maria finally said, flinching when John pulled away as she reached for his hand.

"Right, because Randy is the guy every girl turns to when they are emotional. He loves spending the night just talking."

"Hunter I'm.." Maria stopped when Hunter took a step towards her.

"I'm not playing games Maria, tell me where the fuck he is." He was done joking, that was evident.

"Hey, back off man." John stepped up in front of Maria.

"No, YOU back off Cena. Go suck up to the writers so you can keep your push." Hunter shoved him backwards, and this time, John stayed back. He knew Hunter had the power to make or brake him.

"Stop Hunter. I don't know where he is or I would tell you. He left this morning after I broke off what we had going on." Maria muttered the last part quietly, half ashamed, and half not wanting John to hear.

"You tell Orton when you see him, that I am looking for him." Hunter didn't wait for a response, he just walked away angrily. Maria stayed rooted in her spot, knowing was coming next.

"I think we need to talk."


	19. Chapter 19: But Then I Got High

**A/N- So I'm thinking about ending this soon. I have a few other stories going on, and one I am about to start, and I don't want this one to go on the back burner. I should finish it within the next two weeks. **

**XXX**

_**Cold Heart, Warm Touch**_

John led Maria to an isolated hallway towards the back of the arena. She was doing her best not to shed tears, thought at that moment, that is all she wanted to do. She didn't want to face John, talk to John, or explain to John about her and Randy.

"Talk." John commanded, pushing her up against the cold wall.

"What do you want me to say?"

"How long have you been sleeping with him?" She turned her head away abruptly. His eyes were cold, but his voice was colder.

"A few months." She admitted.

"You went out with me while you were sleeping with him?" John's voice was gradually rising.

"It's not what you think. It was one date." Maria defended herself.

"You should have told me to wait, or should have broken it off with him." John seethed.

"I did!"

"THIS MORNING! We've been dating for over a week now Maria, technically, that's cheating."

"If it is cheating, then I was cheating on him, because I was with him first." Maria shot back.

"You didn't break it off, did you? He did."

"Does it matter John? It's over with Randy, and it's over with you." Maria was done listening to him berate her. He obviously wasn't what she thought he was.

"Look, Maria, it doesn't have to be over. I guess I just overreacted." John lowered his voice this time.

"You basically just called me a slut John."

"I'm sorry. I was just mad. I didn't mean what I said." He grabbed her hand in hopes she wouldn't leave.

"How about we just take it slow?" Maria suggested.

"Sure, anything you want."

"Thanks John."

"One thing Maria. I don't want this to be an open relationship." John told her. He was fine with taking it slow, but he didn't want to share her.

"Don't worry, I never date anyway." Maria joked, attempting to cut the tension.

"I have to catch up with Adam to work out our match. I'll see you later."

**XXX**

"Where the hell have you been?" Hunter had Randy pinned to the door the minute he walked into the locker room.

"Out." Randy answered simply, pushing Hunter to the side so he could walk past.

"Out with that whore, you mean?"

"Hardly, you just got done interrogating her a half hour ago."

"How do you know?" Hunter questioned.

"I was around the corner." Something was up. Randy was acting rather calm. Too calm. Both Hunter and Ric noticed.

"So why didn't you come when I was looking for you?"

"Sorry master, I'll be a good dog next time." Ric stifled a laugh as Randy sat down beside him.

"You're taking out Dave tonight." Hunter informed him, down with the jokes coming from Randy.

"No I'm not." Randy defied.

"The hell you're not."

"You want him out, you take him out." His voice didn't rise, and he didn't even look at Hunter.

"I should've fucking known. You're high." Hunter pointed out.

"Hell yeah he is, I smelled it as soon as he walked in the door." Ric added while laughing.

"I had two joints, big deal."

"Which explains why you didn't flip out when I called your precious whore....a whore." Randy glared at him, but adverted his eyes just as quickly.

"She's not my whore. Never was. A good lay now and then, but nothing more."

"Good, so your head is clear. Now we need to talk strategy."

"I'm not taking Dave out, Hunter. Don't even bother. Kick me out, kick my ass, I don't care."

"You're not thinking straight Randy! Dave is trying to take us down, and you won't even defend us." Hunter yelled at him. Randy didn't even flinch.

"No, he's trying to take YOU down, not me, not Ric, not Evolution." Randy corrected, flipping on the television to check out the last few matches on RAW. Hunter had no idea how to respond, no one has ever talked to him like this before, or disobeyed him.

"We're a team, one goes down, we all go down."

"I'm not in the mood to take any one out tonight, maybe next week." Randy told him, flipping the TV off when John Cena's music hit.

"Where are you going?" Hunter yelled as Randy walked towards the door.

"The hotel, I'm tired." Hunter and Ric watched him leave. Hunter turned around when the door slammed shut.

"From now on, that boy is not allowed around any illegal drugs." Hunter flopped down beside Ric, all his plans for the night going down the drain.

"He's heartbroken. Give him a break."

**XXX**

_**One week later **_

"Are you sure you don't care if I go out with the others?" John asked as he dropped Maria off at the hotel.

"I'll be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Go, have fun." Maria urged, silently looking forward to ten minutes without John breathing down her neck. She liked him and all, but ever since their talk last week, he hasn't let her alone.

"Alright. Bye babe." Maria waved as he sped off. As soon as he was out of sight, she walked through the hotel doors, grateful for time alone.

After turning down Mickie's invites numerous times in the hotel lobby to hang out with the other girls, Maria headed for the elevators. Of course, the only person on the elevator was Candice Michelle, who recently, Maria couldn't stand.

"Hello Maria."

"Hello Candice." Maria stood to the far left, having no desire to chat with her former friend.

"I see you and Randy aren't seeing each other anymore. How sad." Candice mocked.

"Nor were we ever seeing each other, but I guess you wouldn't know that, would you?"

"Since I've been with Randy every night for the past week, pretty much gave me a good clue." Candice said smugly.

"Oh damn, we're at my floor. Sorry to cut this short, maybe we can continue another time." Maria smiled tightly as she stepped off the elevator onto her floor, glad to be rid of the pest known as Candice . Shrugging off her unpleasant encounter with Candice, Maria walked to her room, thankful that it wasn't all the way at the end of the hall.

"Finally." She didn't realize she was so tired until she unlocked her door, then it was like she had been up for an entire week straight. She kicked her shoes off and turned on the light. She gasped as she saw laying, right there in her bed, with no shirt on,looking hot as hell, Randy Orton.

So much for a quiet night in.


	20. Chapter 20: Would it be called cheating?

**A/N- Something tells me you all will love this chapter.....**

**XX**

_**Cold Heart, Warm Touch **_

"_Finally." She didn't realize she was so tired until she unlocked her door, then it was like she had been up for an entire week straight. She kicked her shoes off and turned on the light. She gasped as she saw laying, right there in her bed, with no shirt on,looking hot as hell, Randy Orton. _

_So much for a quiet night in. _

"Why are you in my room, on my bed, shirtless?" Maria scoffed, throwing her purse down on the other empty bed.

"Do you prefer me naked?" Randy smirked.

"No, I prefer you out of my room."

"You still dating Cena?" Randy asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I'm still dating John. Now leave." Maria ordered. Being around him wasn't good for her. She knew she'd give him what he wanted in a heartbeat, but she couldn't hurt John like that.

"I noticed you changed your shade of lipstick, I like it." Randy commented.

"Please Randy, don't make this hard for me, just leave." Maria sat down on the empty bed.

"So we can't even be friends now?" Randy sat up and faced her.

"No Randy, we can't. We weren't friends before this all happened, and we aren't going to be friends afterwards." She was done playing his games, and done letting him play her.

"Come here." She looked at him, not expecting that to be his response. Hesitantly, she grabbed his outstretched hand and began to sit down beside him when he abruptly pulled her down onto his lap. She tried to move but he just held her there tightly.

"Randy..."

"I miss you." He admitted. He shut up immediately after, he didn't mean to say that out loud. She wasn't supposed to know.

"You mean you miss the sex." Maria corrected. She wasn't stupid.

"I miss the way you bitch at me everyday for something so small, how you challenge everything I say, and how you want to rip Candice's head off every time she is in the same room as I am." Randy whispered into her ear. She had her left arm around his neck, lightly rubbing circles on his head, not aware that she was doing it. He was well aware though.

"Well Candice thinks she owns you and I like to put her in her place and tell her the only one that owns you is...." Maria stopped shortly. She almost said 'me' at the end of that sentence.

"Is who?" He asked softly, leaning his head against her.

"No one." Maria looked at him and smiled.

"Really?" Randy mumbled, placing light kisses along her neck. All she could do was tilt her head to the side to give him better access.

"Mhmm hmm." Maria lifted his head up and attached his lips to hers. God, she missed this, she missed him. She could never get over how smooth his lips were on hers.

"Stop, stop, we have to stop." Maria pushed him away after a few minutes. It was getting too intense.

"Why?"

"I'm with John."

"You aren't sleeping with him." Randy pointed out.

"How do you know?"

"You're sexually frustrated." Randy said casually.

"Not the point, I am still dating someone."

"Someone who you don't like, someone you don't want to spend your time with, someone you don't want to sleep with, and someone you can't ever picturing yourself loving."

"So what Randy? It's not like I can do that with you either." Maria was becoming frustrated. She hated playing this game with him.

"Why?" Was all he asked.

"You show up when you want sex. You won't let me in your hotel room. We don't spend time together. The only difference between you and John is the fact that I sleep with you." Maria rambled off to him.

"Did you ever ask yourself why it is you'll sleep with me, and not him?" He didn't wait for her answer. He gently shoved her off of him and left. Maria sat there pondering his question. She knew the answer, she just didn't want to face it.

The next thing Maria heard was screaming from the hallway. She recognized one voice to be Randy's, but it took a moment to figure out who the other on belonged to.

John.

Shit, Maria ran out the door and saw John screaming at Randy, who was pinned against the wall. Maria looked around for someone to help. Where the hell was Jeff? He would know what to do.

"She isn't your fucking girlfriend." John grabbed Randy by the shirt and pushed him harder into the wall. Maria watched, surprised Randy wasn't fighting back.

"And you don't own her." Was Randy's reply.

"Stay the fuck away from her." John threatened. Maria looked around again and after not seeing anyone, decided she had to do something herself.

"Stop it, both of you." Maria stepped up beside both of them, who turned their heads to look at her.

"What was he doing in your room?" John asked. He looked like steam was about to blow out of his ears.

"We were just talking." Maria told him, it was partially the truth. They didn't really do anything.

"I find that hard to believe." John snorted, still grasping Randy's shirt.

"John, let him go, we can go in our and talk." Maria tried to reason with him. She could smell the alcohol on him and knew he wasn't thinking rationally.

"No. This fucker deserves everything he gets." John responded. Maria waited for Randy to do something in return, but he continued standing there, not saying anything. He could easily break John's drunken hold.

"John..." Maria touched his arm but he brushed her off.

"Don't touch me, you're a fucking whore." Before Maria could say anything, Randy pulled his arms free and punched John, who immediately hit the ground.

"She's not a whore, and we didn't sleep together tonight." Randy mumbled, grabbing John by the arms and dragging him into Maria and his room and dropping him on the bed. He knew Maria wouldn't be able to lift him, and he couldn't just let him lay there. John mumbled a few incoherent words before passing out.

"Do you want to stay with Mickie or something tonight?" Randy asked, unsure if Maria would want to stay with John after this.

"She's rooming with Dave." Maria said quietly, putting her clothes into her suitcase.

"What about Jillian or Beth?" Randy watched as she wrote a note and placed it on the stand beside John, all he could make out was the word "done".

"Jillian flew home and Beth is with Candice. And there is no way I'd get through a night without murdering her."

"I thought you and Candice were friends?" Maria stopped herself from saying "Yeah, but you ruined that".

"Not anymore." Maria zipped up her suitcase and grabbed her sweatshirt walking towards the door.

"So where are you going?" Randy asked, following behind her.

"To see if the hotel as an extra room."

"And if they don't?"

"Then I'll sleep in my rental."

"Or you could ask to sleep in my room." Randy offered.

"I'm not about to make you break one of your own rules." Maria told him, heading for the elevator. She also wanted to add that none of this would have happened if he wouldn't showed up in her room. What would he have done if John had been with her?

"What?" He was confused.

"You don't let women sleep overnight in your room. I'm going to respect that." She got on the elevator, but he didn't, she wouldn't let him. He took the steps instead. He knew there were no more rooms in the hotel, he had tried to change his earlier because it was only one bed. He couldn't though, so there was no way Maria was getting another room.

He made it outside to her car before she did, she was probably still begging the receptionists for a room. He was only out there five or so minutes when he saw her coming through the hotel doors. He didn't say a word as he walked up to her and grabbed her bag and her hand, turning around. He led her through the lobby, to the same elevator she just got off of, up to the ninth floor, to room 903. Which also happened to be his room. Not a word was exchanged between them. Randy put her bag down beside the bed. She looked at him strangely as he walked over to the small sofa. He kicked off his shoes and laid down. She caught on; he was giving her the bed and he was taking the couch. She had nothing to say to him, she took off her clothes and looked in her bag for a shirt to wear. She gasped as a shirt hit her on the head. She pulled it off and looked at it; it was her favorite shirt of Randy's. She put it on and got in the bed, no longer tired.

She tossed and turned for over an hour, trying to get comfortable. Well, she was comfortable, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep. She could hear Randy's labored breathing and knew he was asleep. She threw the blankets off of herself and got up. She quietly walked over to Randy's sleeping form, and saw how uncomfortable he looked. She bent down so she was beside him. She ran her hand over his head and through his hair. He began to stir and opened his eyes when she repeated her actions. She smiled at him, and brought her lips down to his.

"Make love to me."


	21. Chapter 21: A Brand New Day

**A/N- I told you all I didn't forget about this story! I'm saddened to say, there are only two chapters left. I finally got my laptop back and should be updating some of my other stories over the next few days. **

**Towards the end of this chapter, I go back and forth a few times which is represented by the X. I hope it isn't confusing. **

_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**_

_**Cold Heart, Warm Touch **_

Randy awoke to a loud knocking on his hotel room door. Whoever it was, was being very persistent in their actions. Randy glanced at the clock beside him which read 7:34 am. In other words; too damn early for him to be up. When the knocking didn't stop, Randy pulled the blankets off of him and threw on a pair of shorts. Unless it was a crazed female fan of him, no one wanted to see him naked.

"I swear to God I am going to murder you." Randy promised as he swung the door open, revealing a panicked Mickie and a confused Dave.

"I tried to get her to wait until after nine, but she wouldn't hear of it." Dave apologized.

"John called my phone! Maria is gone." Mickie said in a hurry, worried about her friend.

"So why did you come to me?" Randy asked, curious to know what Mickie's answer was.

"You've become her best friend in a lot of ways, I guess. She talks about you a lot, so I figured you would know where she is." Mickie became hesitant now, wondering if maybe she said too much.

"Sorry Mickie, she isn't here though. If she calls I'll let you know." Randy lied. He was unsure if Maria wanted anyone to know where she was, or if Mickie knew they were sleeping together. He decided it was best not to take any chances.

"Right away Randy, no greetings, no hellos, no nothing. You call me right away, or I will cause you bodily harm." Mickie warned. Dave looked at Randy in a "I know you are lying and that Maria is right through that door" look. Randy slightly nodded his head, knowing Dave wouldn't tell Mickie anything yet.

"Sure thing Mickie, you have my word."

"Lets go look for Jeff, Dave, he'll know where she is." Mickie grabbed Dave's hand and pulled him down the hallway along with her. Randy laughed and the sight of three hundred pound man being dragged by a one hundred and fifteen pound diva. Dave was definitely whipped.

Randy walked back into his room and got back into bed. He thought about what Mickie had said. Maria talks about him a lot? He found that hard to believe, considering she was dating John. Randy knew he was anything but her best friend, and he treated her as even less.

"What's on your mind?" Randy jumped at the sound of Maria's voice, he wasn't aware she was awake yet.

"Nothing. Mickie was here looking for you."

"Why would she come here?" Maria brushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes.

"I asked myself the same question." Randy finally looked at her for the first time that morning.

"Randy...." Maria hesitated, she had no idea what to say to him. She didn't know what got into her last night. She cheated on her boyfriend, for Randy. She asked Randy to sleep with her. She made the first move. She is the bad guy in this scenario.

"I have to go meet Hunter, I'll talk to you later." Randy threw on a shirt and quickly put on his shoes before leaving. He didn't even shower.

"Ugh." Maria covered her face with a pillow for a minute before getting up and grabbing all of her belongings. She had to deal with John at some point.

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Hunter poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Randy. Randy had been sitting at the small table in his hotel for ten minutes, telling Hunter everything, especially about Maria. Hunter didn't say anything, he just listened, unsure why Randy was telling him all of this. He was more than surprised when he found Randy at his door seeking advice this early in the morning.

"So you are admitting you are in too deep this time?" Hunter asked, looking at his young friend.

"I'm not in too deep, I can get out of this anytime I want to," Randy insisted, "I think." He added.

"So then why are you here?" Hunter asked, handing Randy a cup of the steaming coffee.

"Because..."

**XX**

"Maria, listen, I am so, so, so sorry for last night." That was the fourth time John had apologized since Maria had shown up over twenty minutes ago.

"I told you it was fine, John." Maria could tell her was genuinely sorry for what he did the previous night.

"I know, but I want to make this right." John stood up from beside her on the bed and walked to his suitcase.

"What are you doing?" Maria asked curiously, watching John who appeared to be looking for something.

"We've been dating for awhile now....."

"Two weeks." Maria clarified, watching as John walked back over to her.

"And these have been the best two weeks of my life. I love you Maria, and I think we should get married." Maria gasped at the diamond John presented her.

"John......"

**XX**

"I think you're right." Randy finally gave him.

"Randy, everyone knows. It is no secret."

"Why are you being so nice about this? You don't like Maria."

"I saw first hand what you went through with Sam, and how you turned on women all together. I saw how you treated them, talked to them, and acted around them."

"So....?"

"Then I saw you when Maria entered your life. You were different, you love her."

"I promised myself I'd never love anyone again." Randy whispered, knowing Hunter was right.

"You can't choose when it happens Randy. Now, you need to decide what you are going to do about it."

"I treated her horribly this morning."

"Go make things right. Go get your girl." Hunter guided him to the door.

"Thanks Hunter."

"Oh, and Randy," Randy turned around and looked at him, "You tell anyone about this conversation, and I will personally destroy your ass in the ring."

"Sure thing."

**XX**

"John, I...," Randy flashed through her head, and the events of that morning, "Yes, I'll marry you."


	22. Chapter 22: Stop talking to yourself

**A/N- I am so sorry this took forever, but I had no idea how I wanted to end it. One chapter left! Oh, and I wrote this while listening to Duran Duran, and I want to point out how hard it is to sing along and write at the same time....so if you see a line or two in here from "Hungry Like the Wolf", you'll know why. **

* * *

He didn't find her that day.

He went back to his hotel room and she was gone. He went to her original room and she was gone. He never got the chance that day to tell her what he finally had the nerve to.

He found out from Chris two days later about Maria and John's news. She didn't even have the decency to tell him herself.

For the next to days he proceeded to go out with Hunter and Ric like he used to. Alcohol, girls, and food were his only focus for forty eight hours. He knew he couldn't avoid her forever though, as they were bound to run in to each other tonight. After all, they did both perform on the Raw brand, and it was Monday.

"Randy, did you see the sheet for tonight?" Ric asked, as they sat in Evolution's locker room.

"No, I didn't bother to look at it yet." Randy didn't look up as he answered, he was focused on his ipod. In truth, he was hoping he wouldn't have a match tonight, he didn't want to leave this room. He didn't want to take the chance of running into her.

"You have a fucken' tag match tonight." Hunter spoke up. From the tone of his voice, Randy knew he wasn't pleased with what was happening.

"With who? Ric?" Randy finally looked up, curious to know who he was tagging with tonight.

"No. Melina. You are wrestling Cena and Maria. Really, how cute is that? The happy couple even gets to wrestle together." Ever since Randy told Hunter about his situation, Hunter had been rooting for his young friend to admit his feelings to Maria. Just when Randy was going to, Maria goes and gets engaged, to Cena of all people. To say it pissed him off was an understatement.

"Okay." Randy went back to shuffling through his songs, not saying anything else.

"Listen Champ, don't let her get to you. It will mean she won, she will feel good about herself. Don't let her know it bothered you." Ric encouraged, knowing what Randy was going through.

"It doesn't bother me." Randy told them, going back to his old front. The night he found out about the engagement, he half expected Maria to show up at his hotel room, wanting the same thing she always wanted; sex. But she didn't, and there was a apart of him that was glad, but a bigger part that was disappointed.

"It's six o'clock, you should meet up with Melina and go over plans for the intergender tag match." Hunter stressed intergender, letting Randy know there was a great possibility he would have to lock up with Maria later on.

"Ghnrh." That was basically what came out of Randy's mouth, but Hunter took it as an 'okay' as Randy walked out the door.

Randy looked around the halls, his eyes scanning for people he wanted to avoid. To narrow it down slightly, John and Maria. He would likely knock John out if he saw him and the last thing Randy needed was another suspension. Luckily for him, the only person he saw, let alone bothered him, was a stagehand.

"I was supposed to deliver this to you." The guy handed Randy an envelope, and walked away in a haste. Randy looked at the white envelope, noticing the writing on the front of it. It was an invitation.

And he knew exactly to what.

Some nerve she had.

He couldn't actually be mad at her though. He made it known that she was only a fuck to him, nothing else. She didn't know his feelings had changed. Ripping the envelope, Randy pulled out the invitation, quickly scanning it.

It was for Saturday.

Saturday was five days away.

Who the hell plans a wedding in five days?

And why would they pick Saturday? They were going to be in Mexico.

Who the hell gets married in Mexico?

Randy tried to wrap his head around everything. Maria and John were getting married in five days, a Saturday, in Mexico, where Raw would be for a week. He threw the card into a trash can a few feet away.

He wasn't going to no damn wedding.

* * *

Taking his mind off the wedding, Randy continued on his quest for Melina. Of course,when he found her, she was already talking to Maria and John; the new happy couple.

Seriously, wasn't he just calling her a whore last week?

Randy shook his head. It was none of his business. Maria could do whatever she wanted, with whoever she wanted.

"Randy, great you're here. We were just getting ready to call you. Now we can begin." Randy heard Melina speaking, but wasn't listening. His eyes were focused on the woman next to her, whose eyes were locked with his.

"Nice ring." Randy tried to keep the coldness out of his voice, and to anyone else, he would have sounded genuine, but Maria knew he wasn't.

"But isn't it." She could be just as big of a bitch, and if it was any other circumstance, Randy would have appreciated it.

But not with John around.

"Lets get started." John broke up the staring contest and pulled Maria to sit beside him.

They spent nearly an hour going over the layout of the match. Even though it was an intergender match, they had it planned so there wouldn't have to be know guy vs girl happening in the ring. Something both Randy and Maria were thankful for. They were the first match of the night, and would head out right after the opening segment.

Randy made his entrance first, followed by Melina. John and Maria came out together.

How cute.

Randy adverted his eyes, he had to stop talking to himself like that.

He cleared his mind as the match started. Melina and Maria starting it. It was the basic, standard, wrestling match. Nothing to spectacular about it. John and Randy were able to keep it calm and cool for a few minutes while wrestling each other, not wanting to be too stiff with each other. The match was going rather well so far.

Of course, all good things must come to an end.

"Ouch!" Randy heard the scream before he saw her. Melina had fell of the ring, injuring her ankle. What is the first thing she does? Tags in Randy. Maria was laying on the outside of the ring, unable to tag John in. Randy had no choice but to get Maria and think of something to keep the match going smoothly.

He stepped out of the ring and picked Maria up, making it looked like he just threw her into the ring. He looked over at Melina and saw the Ref throwing up the X sign, signaling someone was hurt, and to put an end to the match. Randy picked Maria up and backdropped her to the mat, and covered her. The ref quickly made the three count, ending the match.

"Please don't marry him." Randy whispered into her ear, before sliding out of the ring and walking to the back with Melina.


	23. Chapter 23: Over and Out

**A/N- …..and we are done!**

* * *

There was only one thing to do on Friday night when you are in Mexico and the woman you love is getting married the next day; get drunk. Randy found himself doing that a lot over the last five days, but he didn't seem to care. But tonight, as Ric and Hunter made him tag along for the night, he found himself not drinking. Not drinking alcohol, at least.

"C'mon boy! You are four drinks behind!" Ric shouted at him. Randy knew his mentor was a tad intoxicated when he started belting out woo's after every sentence.

"It's okay. I'm not up to drinking tonight."

"Not up to drinking? You feeling okay?" Hunter spoke up, downing what had to be his fifth shot.

"I'm fan. Actually, I'm just going to head back to the hotel, I'll catch you guys later."

"Here, take our rental, Ric and I will get a cab." Hunter through the keys at Randy, who nodded his head in appreciation.

Randy sat in the car, pondering his options. It was only a little after ten, and he wasn't tired. Going back to the hotel right now didn't seem very appealing to him. Deciding that getting food was his best option right now, Rand drove to the nearest diner, praying they had food other than Mexican. He was silently relieved when he entered and saw the place was managed by English speaking people. Spanish wasn't his strong point. In fact, he dropped it in high school. He did pride himself in knowing how to say 'hi, thanks, his name, and bye." That is why he took Dave with him, Dave could speak Spanish. Where was Dave when he needed him? Randy really didn't know, he hadn't talked to his friend in days.

"Sir, are you going to order, or just stare out the window all night?" Randy glanced at the waitress, noting her accent.

"Yeah, sorry. Just give me a burger and fries with a coke." The waitress jotted down his order and walked away, and Randy went back to looking out the window. There was only one thought running through his head.

Maria is getting married. Tomorrow. To John.

Really, what did she see in the guy? He had abnormally small ears for his head, had a huge ass, had a heavy Boston accent, and a mediocre wrestler as best. What was so great about John Cena? Speaking of that, they only knew each other two weeks. Well, they knew each longer than two weeks, but they have only been together two weeks. Who gets married after only dating for two weeks?

Randy shook his head, he already went over all this in head for the past week. There was no need to do it again. The giggling from the entrance door caused him to look up, something he immediately regretted. Dave, Mickie and Maria walked in and sat down at a table on the other side. Thankfully, they didn't see him.

Wrong again.

Mickie sat down across from him few minutes after they entered the diner. How she saw him he didn't no.

"Now, you need to speak up and not let her marry John." Mickie got straight to the point, while stealing a few of his fries. Randy just sat there, looking at her.

"...What?"

"Randy, don't let her marry him." Mickie stated, lowering her voice so there was no chance Maria would hear their conversation. Mickie had told Dave and Maria she had to talk to Randy quickly about their tag match coming up in a few days. She ignored the looks Dave gave her, thankful Maria didn't seem suspicious.

"It's her choice Mickie, and she chose him, there is nothing I can do about it"

"She only chose him because she didn't want just sex, she wanted to love and be loved."

"And apparently that is something I can't do. There is nothing I can do stop her, just let it go Mickie."

"Randy..."

"Maybe she does love him, and that is why she is marrying him."

"Yeah, maybe. But we both know the truth Randy, and John isn't the one she loves." With that, Mickie walked back over to Dave and Maria. Randy followed her with his eyes, which ended up landing on Maria. The two made eye contact, and Maria held his gaze. Randy adverted his eyes, but not before he saw the small smile she gave him.

"Oh God, that girl is going to be the death of me." Randy quickly finished the rest of his meal and left, deciding now was the time to go back to the hotel.

* * *

Maria walked through the empty halls of the hotel, slowly making her way to her room. John and her decided not to see each other until tomorrow, which meant she was alone for the night. She stopped in front of room 231, knowing it was Randy's. She had seen him leave it earlier this morning. She needed to talk to him, she knew that, she just didn't know if he would talk to her.

"Only one way to find out." She muttered to herself, knocking on h is door.

Randy glanced at the door from his bed where he was watching T.V. He continued to stare at it like he would eventually be able to see through it. After a few more knocks, Randy got his ass off the bed and made the short walk to the door, stopping short when he saw who was on the other side.

"Maria."

"Randy."

"Can I come in?" She asked him, her eyes pleading with him. He stepped sideways, and she took that as her cue to enter. They both sat down, on opposite beds, neither saying a word.

"Soooo...." Maria was hesitant. She had a lot she wanted to say to him, but right now, with him sitting in front of her, it all escaped her mind.

"So where is John?" She didn't miss the anger in his voice, but she didn't comment on it.

"We agreed not to see each other before the …."

"The wedding? Yeah, congrats on that."

"I don't understand why you are so bitter about this."

"You didn't even tell me you got engaged! I had to find out from someone else."

"Would that have made a difference Randy, if I would have told you myself?"

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Look, I just came here to see you, not to argue. I would really love it if you came tomorrow."

"I can't. I have a flight out at three."

"Get a new flight. I seriously want you there, Randy."

"Why?" It was a simple question, but one that left then sitting in in silence for a while.

"You're my friend..." She started but he cut her off.

"No, you already made that clear. I'm sorry, Maria, but I am not coming to your wedding."

"Okay, I understand. But, you know where it is if you change your mind."

"Yeah." They both knew he wasn't going to show up.

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom before I go?" Randy shook his head no. The moment Maria shut the bathroom door, Randy pulled out an envelope from his pocket and placed it in her purse, making sure it was closed before Maria returned.

"So I guess I'll see you Monday?" Maria asked, standing by the door. Randy looked at her, and nodded again, not saying anything.

"Goodbye, Randy."

"Bye Maria." She brushed the single tear that trailed down her face away before it was noticeable, and left.

* * *

Maria sat in the chair in the small room at the hotel near the beach. They weren't getting married in a church, they were getting married on the beach. John insisted on it.

But Maria didn't want to get married in a church.

Call her old fashioned, but she believed marriages should take place in a church. She didn't have the heart to tell John that, after all, it was his wedding too. She stepped into her dress, a normal dress. Not a wedding dress. She didn't have time to shop for one, and John said he liked her in the baby blue dress she was currently standing in.

She wanted a huge white wedding gown. Not a simple blue dress.

"I'm so excited for you, Maria. You are so lucky." Maria smiled faintly at Mickie, who had been gushing over her since this morning.

"Thanks, Mickie."

"Are you sure this is what you want, though? It isn't too late to call it off." Maria rolled her eyes at her friend, who had told her that same thing many times over the past three days.

"I'm sure, Micks. Now, can you hand me my purse so I can put my eyeliner on, please." Mickie eyed her friend up, not quite believing this is what Maria wanted. She didn't want to voice her concerns and ruin her friends day, though.

"Sure. So, I'm going to go check on Dave and everyone else. Do you need anything?" Mickie asked, handing Maria her purse.

"No, thanks for everything, Mickie."

"No problem hun. See you in an hour. Don't be late." Mickie joked.

Maria opened her purse and reached in for her eyeliner, but her hand touched an envelope first. Pulling it out, Maria knew she didn't put it there. There was no writing on the outside, so she didn't know who it was from. Inside, she found two things; a letter, and a plane ticket.

_Maria, _

_I didn't have the guts to let you open this in front of me, because I didn't want to see your reaction. I'm fairly certain I know would it would be anyway, and I didn't want to go through that. I bet I make up some lame excuse like it is a wedding present or something. I figure I owe it to you to let you know that you were more to me than sex, you still are. I know you are marrying John, very shortly, and I'm sorry I won't be there. I think the wrong man is standing up there with you, and I guess I should have told you that before. You've taught me a lot of things over the past seven months we have been...you know. I learned I'm able to stay with just one woman, and be happy and satisfied. I learned not every woman is out to break my heart. Somewhere along the way, I learned that I love you. I really, truly, honestly, love you. I don't know why I am telling you this, I just feel I owe it to you. I want to be your friend Maria, I would rather be your friend than nothing at all. Enclosed with this letter is a ticket to St. Louis, good for a year. I want you to come visit sometime, whenever you are ready. My parents love you, and would love to see you again. I'm going to close this up, you have a wedding to headline. Good luck, Maria. _

_Love, _

_Randy_

Maria re-read that letter about six times. She was thankful she didn't put her eyeliner and mascara on yet, because it would be running down her face. She had a sudden urge to see Randy, but one glance at the clock told her she wouldn't be able to. It was two o'clock. Unless...

"John, I need to talk to you. Right now."

And that, was that.

* * *

Randy sat in the airport talking to Hunter on the phone. Not something he really wanted to be doing right now. Of all things to talk about, Hunter decided strategy for Monday was the way to go. Randy knew he was only trying to keep his mind off the wedding, and so far, it was working. But Randy couldn't have more grateful when they called to board his flight.

"Hunter, I have to go. I'll see you Monday." Randy hung up and grabbed his jacket, ready to head home.

"Now what?" He mumbled to himself as his cell phone vibrated.

"_Stop....turn around_." Randy read the text message and frowned. He didn't recognize the number. Just to humor himself, he turned around.

And about fell over.

Maria stood about fifty feet away, staring at him. What seemed like forever, she began making her way towards him.

"Where's John?" Randy couldn't help but ask.

"You told me not to marry him, Randy. Five days ago, as you rolled out of the ring. You told me not to marry him." She was standing about an inch away from him, and all he could do was wonder why she was here.

"Yeah..." He trailed off. What do you say to that?

"I read your letter, and I want to use my ticket right now. I want to come home with you. Today."

"Maria, you just left John at the alter...."

"I explained everything to him. He was heartbroken, but he said he understood. I want to come home with you Randy, let me."

"Maria..."

"No excuses Randy. I love you." She grasped his hands in hers.

"Listen..." He began again, and that is when she got the message.

"You don't want me? That's it, isn't it?" She dropped his hands and stepped back.

"Maria..."

"I left my future husband who is a good man for you and you don't even want me. I guess I got the wrong message from the letter."

"Maria, listen..." Again, he was cut off.

"How could I be so stupid? I told myself you'd never want me like that, but that letter....I'm so sorry Randy." She went to turn around, but he caught her hand, pulling her back.

"I was just going to say, there is no way you are going to get through baggage claim because the flight is boarding. We are stuck here for the night."

"Oh." Now she felt stupid.

"And I love you, too." She smiled at his words, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I love you, too." She pulled his lips down to hers, something she had been wanting to do for a week.

"I say we go back to the hotel." He whispered against her lips.

"I agree." She laced her fingers through his.

"Did you really ditch your wedding for me?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, and you should have seen Mickie. I think she was happier than I was." Randy smiled, thinking back to his conversation with her last night.

"Good to know." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they continued walking.

"Randy, say you were to get married one day, where would it be?" Maria questioned, curious.

"No where but a church."

"And that's why I love you."

* * *

**A/N- I know, sappy, happy ending! I couldn't help it, they are my favorite. I want to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story. I know I made you all suffer through some less than exciting chapters, but thank you all for sticking with me! I hope you continue reading my other stories. **

**-Sunny**


End file.
